


【卡鸣】三人成虎

by bestvest



Series: 单身男子 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M, 一如既往的狗血剧情, 包办婚姻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 事实和谣言之间永远有一层捅不破的窗户纸。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 单身男子系列续篇2  
> 看标题猜车型  
> 肝得有点肾虚，分两发更

 

 

谁也不知道谣言是从哪里开始的。

 

据不愿透露姓名的某医疗忍者透露，旗木卡卡西在深夜抱着自己的Omega进了医院，火影和火影夫人紧随其后，据说当时还有三忍中的某位在场；据不愿意透露姓名的某叛忍团体透露，最近道上听到拷贝卡卡西的名号都巴不得绕道走，他比以前变得更加易怒而致命，谁都不想撞到他的枪口上；据不愿意透露姓名的某友好邻国领导人透露，波风水门在刚刚结束的五影会谈中显得尤其焦躁，而他的得力助手、学生、女婿及小道消息所传的未来火影继承人，居然没有跟他一起出席，这事儿本身就够反常的。

 

到了这个时候，懂事的成年人都能想象在一对Alpha和Omega结合之后一个月，关于他们身边的一系列迹象代表着什么。于是秘密赌局开始在地下流行起来，一开始只是木叶中上层的忍者，过了不久平民和某些权贵也参与了进来，当鸣人某一天在一乐拉面门口把昨天的晚餐吐出来时，五大忍村都加入了赌局。

 

当然，谣言的主角对此并不知情。

 

鸣人此时正躺在自己的床上——准确来说，他和卡卡西的床上——上面堆满了毯子、枕头和各种布料。鸣人把自己埋在中间，在床中央挖出了一个柔软的巢穴。卡卡西的忍犬填满了鸣人身边所有的空间，布鲁庞大的身躯保护着他的脊背，乌黑和乌鲁西蜷在他的脚边，阿基诺和古鲁克在他头顶的位置相互梳理对方的毛发，西巴正仰躺在他的膝盖上打着呼噜，而帕克则心安理得地占据着鸣人的怀抱，享受地指示鸣人挠他的耳朵。

 

佐助推开窗户，轻巧地落进旗木家的主卧房，布鲁发出了警告的低吼声，八忍犬警觉地抬头，齐刷刷地望向他们的不速之客。鸣人侧过身，轻轻挠了挠布鲁的脑袋，布鲁抱怨了两声，但停下了低吼。鸣人没精打采地瞥了佐助一眼。

 

“我没怀孕。”他说。

 

佐助歪了歪脑袋，“你在筑巢。”

 

鸣人叹了口气，“还用你说吗。”

 

佐助往床边靠近，但布鲁再次开始低吼起来，鸣人有些不情愿地放开帕克，从床上撑起自己，西巴从他的膝盖上跳了下来，表情看上去有些委屈。鸣人打量着佐助身上的暗部装备，他保养良好的忍具包和草雉剑，羡慕地又叹了口气。

 

“纲手婆婆说可能是假孕的症状，因为我一直在用药物避孕，荷尔蒙出了问题，之类的。”他挠了挠头，突然感到有些不好意思，“但是她也不确定，村里已经很久没有过Omega了，她把以前的记录都翻了个遍，也没能解释为什么我的查克拉会失控。”

 

当他再望向佐助时，他发现对方正用写轮眼盯着自己，鸣人有些恼怒的挥了挥手，“你哥哥已经看过了。”他从床上蹦下来，有些歇斯底里的抓着自己的头发，乌鲁西跟在他身后，担忧地用鼻子蹭着他的小腿，“我真是受够了！爸爸不让我出任务，卡卡西不在村里，小樱和纲手恨不得把整个医院搬到我家里，而你——”他转过身用手指狠狠地戳了戳佐助的胸膛，“——你不是应该去做任务报告吗，来这里干什么！”

 

佐助沉默地向他挑起一边的眉毛。

 

鸣人眯起眼睛，插着腰审视了他一会儿，突然，他伸出脚勾住佐助的右脚踝，试图把他绊倒，但佐助早有准备，他顺势把鸣人的脚腕卡住，打乱他的重心，右手成刃，冲着鸣人袒露的颈侧砍去。鸣人用手肘挡住了他的攻击，借力让自己站稳，接着猛地朝佐助的胸口挥拳，拳头没有跟佐助的胸口接触，但一股推力扎实地打在了他的胸口，让他不得不退后了两步。

 

在他们周围，忍犬们俯下身子，耳朵竖起，摆出威胁的阵型包围了佐助。鸣人有些得意地插着腰，挑衅地看着他。

 

佐助站稳，评估了一下自己护甲上的伤痕，“仙术？”他推理道。

 

“别告诉爸爸。”鸣人骄傲地抹了抹鼻子，“我还在修行中，他让我待着别乱跑，我总得找点事做。”

 

佐助勾起了嘴角，瞥了一眼包围他的忍犬，“你不怕他们告诉卡卡西？”

 

鸣人耸了耸肩，“他们更喜欢我。”仿佛为了回应他似的，布鲁响亮地叫了一声，坐直身子，冲鸣人露出了舌头。其他忍犬也收回了攻击的姿势，帕克悠闲地跳到在布鲁的脑袋上，舔着自己的肉垫。

 

“鸣人是我们的Omega。”他智慧地说，“Omega的要求就是犬群的要求。”

 

“唔。”佐助皱了皱鼻子，仿佛不是很能理解忍犬的思维，但决定这无伤大雅，“我约了训练场，”他看向鸣人，“出去认真打一架？”

 

鸣人愉快地咧开了嘴，“你不早说。”

 

####

 

卡卡西回到木叶时，时间已经是深夜。他的精神随着见到木叶熟悉的景色放松下来，疲惫突然涌入了他的四肢，他的脚底酸痛，背部和脖颈也微微发麻。他的任务期限还剩两天，他本不必这样长夜奔波、马不停蹄地回到木叶。但思念和孤独像是发条一般，他每远离木叶一步就上得更紧。他进入安门，与守门的玄间打了个照面，暗地里舒了口气。但他还未来得及享受归乡的安慰，新的焦虑随着玄间脸上复杂的神情沉入卡卡西的胃。

 

“怎么了？”他问，眼神下意识地望向东南——他的新家的方向。

 

“没事，”玄间看上去有些不好意思，“佐助下午回来了。而已。”

 

卡卡西平平地看了他一眼，玄间将在原地，表情僵硬，说不上是因为尴尬还是害怕。最终卡卡西文明的一面占了上风，他向对方点头致意，朝自己的家瞬身而去。

 

他不是不知道人们暗地里怎么看待这场结合——或者说，卡卡西在这场结合中扮演的角色。并不是说他的同僚们不祝福他们——这是Omega父母才有权决定的事情，在木已成舟之后，旁人公开对此表示反对是极其失礼的行为。而卡卡西亲近的朋友似乎是真心为他感到高兴：凯为此在他们的竞赛积分中主动为自己减掉了五十分表示祝贺，阿斯卡在他搬家的时候给他送了罐三代珍藏多年的清酒，天藏跟他进行了一场卡卡西再也不想回忆的关于安全性行为的对话，而小樱在“失手”把训练场上的一块巨石劈成两半之后分别拥抱了他和鸣人，卡卡西不确定他们中的哪一个是被警告的对象。

 

但是，对于那些不太了解卡卡西——也不太了解鸣人的人来说，他们之间的结合或许确实显得过于唐突。人人都知道鸣人的伴侣不可能是佐助，但鸣人身边并不缺年龄相近、能力优异的Alpha。而鸣人与佐助亲近的关系也总是村里最著名的八卦之一，毕竟只要跟他们搭档过的人都见证过他们只靠眼神和肢体语言交流战术的默契。卡卡西不会否认，鸣人和佐助之间的羁绊深厚，相互依存，虽然最终那份情感没有发酵成浪漫的情愫，与佐助的友谊也在某种程度上造就了当今的鸣人。

 

有的时候卡卡西不禁思忖，若不是宇智波家世代只出Beta，他现在的命运或许会完全不一样。

 

“命运”指的是安置在木叶村东南角的一间两层楼带前庭后院的复古式小别墅，门栏低矮，围墙上挂着“旗木”的名牌。虽然十有八九是卡卡西出现了幻觉，但他还没进门的时候就闻到了客厅里的味道：鸣人、他的忍犬、植物和味增拉面，而光是那幻梦中的气味就足以让他心跳加速，脸上的肌肉控制不住地往上扯。他在门口停下，把脑袋按在门廊旁边的木质支撑柱上，深深地吸了口气。

 

水门和玖辛奈选择了他， _鸣人_ 选择了他。他们没有选择奈良、日向、井野或是犬冢家的年轻Alpha，而是选择了卡卡西。古旧、破碎、拥有太过复杂的过去的卡卡西，而卡卡西意图献上自己残存的一切，也不打算让他们失望。

 

他正了正自己的护额，掏出钥匙打开家门。把钥匙抽出钥匙孔的那一刻他几乎感到荒谬：谁又能想到旗木卡卡西会乖乖地从正门回家呢？

 

他推开大门，让“家”的味道洗礼他疲惫的身体。

 

若是他可以选择，他本不会在这个时候接受出村的任务。但结合的身份并不代表他在身为忍者的义务上拥有特权——就算是与一个Omega、与火影的儿子结合也是如此。当然，若是鸣人真的 _怀孕_ （卡卡西最近才学会不在想起这个词的时候像个小毛孩儿似的拔自己的头发），没有人会指望卡卡西能在任务里派上什么用场。但是鸣人没有怀孕，纲手的检查、医院的报告和所有查克拉检测都揭示了这一点，然而这并没有让Alpha们从 _本能_ 上理解这个事实。

 

保护欲是一方面，一开始卡卡西冲着靠近鸣人的鹿丸低吼时，鸣人还觉得他的反应十分有趣。但当鸣人因为查克拉紊乱被送进医院，而卡卡西差点把执勤的Beta医疗忍者吓到辞职，水门又正式将鸣人从任务轮候名单上撤下来时，鸣人的不满就取代了幽默。

 

“我只是荷尔蒙失调！”有一天卡卡西听见他向玖辛奈抱怨，“你能想象等我真的怀孕的时候他们能干出什么事吗？”

 

“相信我，”玖辛奈沉痛地说，“我知道。”

 

事情最终发展到了连小樱都认为他们反应过激的程度。而按照鸣人的说法，他“身边的Alpha再这样神经兮兮的他就当场在护额上划一刀从此浪迹天涯”。说的当然是玩笑话，但从他散发的暴躁气味，和一旁给他陪练了一下午的蛤蟆吉惊恐的眼神来看，他或许有那么几秒认真考虑过这个选项。

 

最终是纲手提议让水门把定期“探视”大蛇丸的任务交给卡卡西，“让鸣人喘口气，”她说，“给他点空间对你俩都有好处。”卡卡西尽量不从这句话中听出什么别的意味。

 

卡卡西在玄关脱下鞋子，将背包挂在一旁的衣架上。他的房子闻起来新鲜而柔和，像是由一切柔软的东西组成的安全巢穴。鸣人的味道占据了整个屋子，一个星期的分别说长不长、说短不短，但足以让卡卡西在自己房子中的气味变得稀薄陈旧，卡卡西感到自己的本能又在颈后冒头，需要在自己的领地里再次留下标记。他用手掌拍了拍脑袋，意图让自己的Alpha冷静下来。

 

鸣人很安全，他的查克拉在楼上卧室的方向安稳地波动。他在睡觉，在他们的领地里，脖子上带着 _他的_ 标记。鸣人是他的伴侣。他的。他的。 _他的_ 。

 

好吧，或许卡卡西并没有表面上那么冷静。

 

他轻手轻脚的上了楼。屋子是典型的两层别墅，楼下的门廊通往客厅、厨房、卫生间、储物室和一间小书房，楼上有四个房间和两间浴室。水门一开始将房子钥匙递给他的时候，他曾经想要抗议，这样一间房子对于他来说有些太大……太有生活气息了。但水门并没有给他拒绝的余地，“长远考虑”，他严肃地说，看着卡卡西的眼神就像卡卡西还是那个初出茅庐、心高气傲的下忍，于是卡卡西咽了口口水，接过了钥匙。

 

毫无意外地，一楼的书房基本上成了卡卡西的专属领地，而鸣人也在不知不觉中将楼上的一间侧卧改造成了他的“工坊”，里面放着他的练习假人偶、从小到大收集的忍术卷轴以及他用来练习封印术的工作台。与玖辛奈相处这么多年，卡卡西早已学会不要随意踏足漩涡一族的“工作领域”。在水门还在追求玖辛奈的时候，他曾经试图溜进玖辛奈的“工坊”，给她准备生日惊喜，但却不小心触发了玖辛奈还没完成的某个术，最终顶着一头闪亮的红头发在村子里接受了一周的嘲笑。

 

卡卡西在主卧门口停下，不禁为那份回忆微笑起来。卡卡西的下忍时光过得短暂而灰暗，大部分时间都被战争的阴影笼罩，并最终以同伴的死亡和左眼上一道再也无法愈合的伤口告终。但是不知怎么地，最近他却越来越多地想起那段时间里为数不多的快乐回忆，像是藏在沙子里的钻石，在某种机缘巧合下突然浮出水面。又或者只是卡卡西之前从未允许自己去回忆，但他害怕的是那段过去中的痛苦还是幸福，他自己也不太清楚。

 

他把手放在卧室的门把上，推开了门。

 

卡卡西注意到的第一件事情是，卧室的窗户是开着的。窗帘只合了一半，夜风将纱帘微微吹起，他闻到了一丝陌生的气味——是个Beta，气味已经开始消散，但他下意识地警觉起来，身体在大脑指示之前就进入了战斗状态，摸向忍具包中的苦无。但接着他看到窗口下的一双反光的眼睛，在月光下他能看见乌黑的尖耳朵机警地竖起。身体修长的猎犬将尾巴在地上拍了两下，然后打了个哈欠，又懒洋洋地趴回地上，眯起眼睛小憩。

 

……不知道为什么，卡卡西产生了一种自己被嫌弃的错觉。

 

他舒了口气，在那陌生的气味中认出了佐助的气息。他一边扯下自己的护额，一边来到窗前，越过乌黑将窗户合上，并顺手将窗帘拉紧。现在是春天，夜风依然很凉，鸣人怕冷，平时并没有开窗睡觉的习惯，更别说敞开的窗户对忍者来说就跟敞开的家门没什么区别，卡卡西推测这也是为什么乌黑会选择睡在窗口下面。不过鸣人大概是想让佐助的味道尽快被驱散——孕期的Omega对于领地的占有欲程度几乎和Alpha一样敏感，他的卧室里留着伴侣之外的气息，肯定让鸣人也不好受。猎犬抬起一只眼睛跟他对视了一眼，尾巴扫过他的脚腕，算是对他的归来表示欢迎。卡卡西俯身，轻轻揉了揉他的脑袋。乌黑喘了一声，接着消失在通灵的烟雾中。

 

“你回来早了。”鸣人的声音迷糊，带着困倦的鼻音，让卡卡西的指尖都因为爱意打颤。他直起身子朝床边走去，鸣人正半眯着眼睛和困住自己的被子打架，他半个大腿露在外面，睡衣也卷了起来。他侧着身子拖沓地扭动，仿佛随时能再昏睡过去。卡卡西在床边俯身，拉下面罩，将鼻子凑到鸣人温暖的脸颊上，手指拨动他的金发。鸣人抱着被子哼了两声，抬起下巴让卡卡西的嘴唇溜下他的脖子。卡卡西坐在床边，伏在他身上，亲吻他的皮肤，突然疲惫得再也不想挪动。鸣人伸出手臂，环住他的脑袋，他的气味完整地将卡卡西笼罩起来，鸣人的青草味在结合开始逐渐变化，像是春天的水果一般逐渐成熟，在他开始出现假孕症状之后，他闻起来像是一切美好的东西——能让人想起云朵、独角兽和彩虹之类的，但最重要的是，他闻起来 _像_ 卡卡西。

 

“去洗澡。”过了一会儿，卡卡西依然没有动弹的意思，鸣人扯了扯他的头发，声音听上去比刚才要清醒了一点。

 

“不想动，”卡卡西说着将上身的体重更完整地压在鸣人身上，鼻子凑近他的锁骨，“你真好闻。”

 

鸣人可爱地皱了皱鼻子，挣扎地抬起一只眼皮看他，黑暗衬得那一抹蓝色十分显眼，“你也是。”他喜爱地用脑袋蹭了蹭卡卡西抚摸他的手，“但你同时闻起来像隔断剂和大蛇丸的实验室。去洗澡。”

 

卡卡西从浴室里出来时，鸣人已经在半梦半醒间打起了鼾。他把被子当做抱枕一样裹进怀里，大半个后背都露在了外面。卡卡西叹了口气，上床躺到他身边，一边吻着他的后颈，一边试图把他怀里的被子抽出来。鸣人迷糊地松手，背部挪动地贴向卡卡西的胸膛，在卡卡西重新将被子盖好时，鸣人侧着脑袋用鼻子磨蹭卡卡西的喉结，深深地吸气。

 

“好点了？”卡卡西的语气比他预料得更加柔软，他伸手揽着鸣人的腰，手掌下意识地按在了他结实的小腹上。

 

“好多了。”鸣人说着轻轻舔了他一下，柔软的舌头留下的痕迹让卡卡西的颈侧发凉。卡卡西本想再次亲吻他，但鸣人已经扭过头，头发凑在他的鼻子前，让他的呼吸中充满了温暖美好的东西。鸣人的困倦似乎影响了他，等他的嘴唇落在鸣人的发旋上时，他已经分不清现实和梦境了。

 

####

 

卡卡西是在鸣人火热的口腔中醒来的，他睁眼的瞬间感到高潮危险地逼近他的下身，在慌乱间他抓住了鸣人的头发。他自己的勃起和鸣人潮湿的味道一并涌入他的感官，他几乎来不及反应，按着鸣人的脑袋粗暴地射进了他的嘴里。鸣人哼了一声，手掌混着他的前液包裹住他的结，嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎，把卡卡西的精液吞到喉咙里。卡卡西看着自己的勃起消失在鸣人的嘴唇间，他的脸颊鼓起，蓝眼睛狡黠地望着他，让他半天说不出话。

 

卡卡西可能把自己一部分的脑功能也射了出去。

 

他的结在射了三次之后才有消退的迹象，鸣人吞掉了大部分，但在某一次，卡卡西按在他后颈的手让他分了心，等他反应过来时，卡卡西已经贴着他的脸颊射到了他的脖子上。鸣人看他的眼神似乎知道他在某种程度上是故意的，但又没有揭穿他，任凭精液乱糟糟地留在他的皮肤上。等卡卡西软下去时那些痕迹已经干了一半，鸣人放开他的阴茎，嫌恶地用手指抹了抹脖子。卡卡西没等他抱怨，就把他重新拉回自己身上，亲吻他因为吮吸变得红肿火热的嘴唇。鸣人的口腔粘腻，满是卡卡西留下的咸味，卡卡西满足地低吼，一边亲吻他，一边按着他的肩膀将Omega柔软的身体压在身下，手掌探进他的短裤里。

 

“你好湿。”卡卡西咬了咬他的下唇，侧头去吮吸他在鸣人皮肤上留下的精液。鸣人的穴口早已湿成一片，短裤粘腻地贴在他的大腿内侧，卡卡西没费多大力气就探进了两根手指，鸣人拱起身子，细声呻吟，“想我了？”卡卡西调戏他，用牙齿啃咬他的耳垂。他能感觉到鸣人的敏感，卡卡西的手指没插几下，就让他眼眶湿润、浑身发抖。鸣人环着他的肩膀，分开双腿催促卡卡西加快速度。卡卡西曲起手指，推向他的敏感点，来回按了两次之后，鸣人便呜咽地张开了嘴，内壁裹住了他的手指，在高潮中脉动。他的双腿夹着卡卡西的腰，下意识地收紧，潮水从他的身体中涌出。卡卡西把他压在身下，再次亲吻他，试图把他的高潮全部收进自己身体里。

 

他趴在鸣人身上躺了一段时间，抚摸着他的身侧和脑袋，等待他从高潮中回神。在他被鸣人和性的味道泡得有些神志不清、差点再次睡着时，他感到鸣人扯了扯他的头发，他侧过脸，让他的伴侣喜爱地亲吻他。

 

“很想你。”鸣人坦诚地向他告白。若是他会作诗，卡卡西会说鸣人的眼睛里装了星星，但卡卡西是个行动派的男子，于是他捧着鸣人的下巴，再次吻了吻他的鼻梁。

 

“去洗澡。”他学着鸣人昨晚的语气，把手从他的裤子里抽出来，顺手在他T恤上擦了两下，鸣人半心半意地拍了他一下。卡卡西顺手按住他的手腕，又把他压到床上亲吻，直到鸣人玩闹地挣扎，用膝盖顶了顶他的小腹才作罢，“我去做早餐。”他说。鸣人的睫毛在晨光中几乎透明，卡卡西最后吻了吻他的眼睑才放开他。

 

卡卡西在灶台边看着煎锅里的培根和鸡蛋滋溜时，鸣人凑到他身后环住了他的腰，胸膛贴着他的后背，脑袋靠在他的肩胛骨上。卡卡西一只手按着他的手腕，另一只手向后拍了拍他的脑袋，“你今天很粘人嘛。”他嘴上抱怨，脸颊却像个毛头小伙子似的发热，鸣人并不吝于展示自己的情感，但卡卡西直觉地感到今天鸣人的动作跟以往有些微妙的不同。他的触碰更加强势、气味也更加尖锐，几乎像个Alpha那样展示着自己的占有欲。

 

“卧室里有别人的味道。”鸣人靠在他的背上闷声说，双臂在他的腰部收紧。

 

“唔？”卡卡西困惑地回答，手里将火炉熄灭，把早餐分两份盛到盘子里，“因为佐助昨天来过？”

 

背上传来尖利的触感，卡卡西意识到鸣人在隔着衣服用牙齿咬他，“佐助知道我在筑巢，”鸣人分心地说，“他刚刚从暗部的任务回来，隔断剂的效果还没过。”说完，他的身体突然僵硬起来，卡卡西跟鸣人同时意识到了问题所在，卡卡西放下盘子，拉着鸣人的手臂在他怀里转身，而鸣人冲他瞪大眼睛。

 

“——为什么房间里会有别人的味道？”

 

“——不是佐助的话还会是谁？”

 

他们几乎同时开口，卡卡西扣着他的肩膀，而鸣人皱着眉头望着他，他的身体紧绷，刚刚语气中的柔软一扫而空，显然进入了防御状态。卡卡西看着他，回忆昨天他回到家里时注意到的细节。

 

“昨天我闻到了你身上的隔断剂，”鸣人的肩膀靠向他的手掌，显然在强迫自己放松下来，“所以味道不是你带回来的。但我在准备睡觉的时候，房间里的味道并没有改变。”

 

卡卡西感到手心发冷，有人在他的Omega熟睡时悄无声息地潜入了他们的卧室，他的窗户开着，皮肤脆弱地暴露在外面。卡卡西不假思索地将鸣人拉进怀里，冲着他的头顶低吼，鸣人踮起脚抱着他，手掌抚摸他的背脊。

 

“我回来的时候窗户是开着的，”在稍微冷静一点之后，卡卡西开口，“乌黑在窗户下守着。我以为窗户是你开的。”

 

“乌黑？”鸣人从他的怀抱中退开，皱着眉头回忆着什么，“昨晚守夜的应该是布鲁，但是他昨天看起来一直不太精神。”

 

“他偷吃了别人剩下的红豆团子，”帕克的声音从料理台上传来，卡卡西转身，看见他的忍犬正在从盘子里叼培根，“那些团子就那样，无缘无故地放在训练场的树丛里，而他就那样毫无警觉地吃了下去。”帕克冷静地吃完了一条培根，又把脸埋到了金黄的炒鸡蛋里，“他半夜的时候闹了肚子，就把自己通灵回来了，乌黑后来去帮他顶了班。中间大概有十分钟的间隙。那个时候窗户已经开着，乌黑一直待在风口，他没注意。”他一边咀嚼，一边用死鱼眼看了卡卡西一眼，仿佛他的犬群做出这种愚蠢行径是卡卡西教导无方。

 

……或许在某种程度上确实如此。

 

“很少人知道布鲁不能吃红豆，”斗牛犬吃完了一份鸡蛋，伸了个懒腰，跳下料理台，绕到鸣人身边扒拉他的裤腿。鸣人从善如流地把他抱了起来，卡卡西插着腰，低头瞪着他的忍犬，“你房间里的味道，闻起来很熟悉。”

 

“你就没想到早点把这些告诉我？”卡卡西诘问他。

 

帕克断然地看了他一眼，“我以为你会比我们更早注意到，”他蹭了蹭鸣人的手掌，扬起脑袋让鸣人挠他的下巴，“不过我猜你大概被Omega 分了心，不能说我怪你。”他说着舔了舔鸣人的手掌，“他确实很让人分心。”

 

“帕克。”

 

“Boss。”

 

“卡卡西老师，”鸣人打断他们无言的争吵，他一手抱着帕克，一手摸了摸卡卡西裸露的脸颊，“我没事，我能保护好自己。现在的问题是有人趁你不在的时候，放倒了你的忍犬，溜进了我们的房间。”他抿着嘴唇，卡卡西知道他和自己一样不喜欢其中的暗示：他们的房子周围的结界由全木叶最精通封印术的四位忍者负责，而卧室的部分则是由鸣人亲自完成。他在这方面几乎有着跟玖辛奈如出一辙的偏执完美主义倾向，再加上他无法由常人理解的脑回路，村子里只有水门和自来也能够破解他的封印，几率还不是百分之百。

 

“但是为什么？”鸣人嘀咕，“费了这么大工夫闯进来，结果什么都没干？”

 

“或许乌黑来得刚好，”帕克说，“或者对方意识到卡卡西回来了。无论这个人想做什么，他不想打草惊蛇。”

 

卡卡西握住鸣人抚摸他的手掌，亲了亲他的指尖，他依然感到愤怒和恐惧，但多年的训练和忍者的经历告诉他现在必须保持冷静，否则他只会被敌人牵着鼻子走，“先吃饭。”他用一只胳膊抱着鸣人，亲吻他的脸颊， “我们一会儿去找水门老师。”

 

帕克夹在他们中间，抗议地吠了一声。

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说好两发完，但是如您所见我又搞多了一章，还他妈没写到肉。我有罪。

水门的反应比卡卡西预计得要冷静得多，他听着他们做完报告，脸上一直维持着那副波风水门招牌式的和善表情。等卡卡西说道房间里的味道时，水门所有的反应就是眨了眨眼睛，而鸣人抱起胸，狐疑地看着他。

 

“我说老爸，”鸣人眯着眼睛慢悠悠地说，“你该不会知道些什么吧？”

 

水门看了看鸣人，又看向卡卡西。卡卡西不舒服地挪动双脚，突然意识到水门确实向他们有所隐瞒，站在一旁的鹿久清了清嗓子，伸手捧起水门刚刚批完的文件，“我去把这些拿给情报科。”他没等水门回答，就溜着墙角闪出门外，并为他们关上了门。

 

卡卡西冲水门挑起眉毛。

 

水门挥了挥手，遣散了暗部，并密封了房间。他靠回办公椅上，神情显得尴尬而疲惫，鸣人保持着双手交叉的姿势瞪着他，开始对他嚷嚷：“我已经成年了，老爸。你把我从任务名单上撤下来是出于对村子的安全考虑，这个我可以理解，但是你不能什么事情都瞒着我——”

 

“——我没有想瞒着你。我只是不觉得这件事有那么严重，更何况我也没有确切的证据——”

 

“——那是我的家！就算你不想告诉我，也应该告诉卡卡西——”

 

“——卡卡西在你面前根本瞒不住事，他要操心的事情本来就够多了，我不想——”

 

“——说到底你还是在把我当小孩子！又不是我刻意要让卡卡西老师担心，我跟你说了我可以照顾好自己，佐助——”

 

“——忙着追踪晓就已经够他忙的了，你——”

 

“——等等，什么？”

 

两个人的争吵戛然而止，鸣人愣在原地，不可置信地盯着自己的父亲，而水门显然意识到自己说错了话，他瞪大眼睛，那神情几乎跟措手不及的鸣人一模一样。

 

“佐助什么？”鸣人问，他脸上的不耐烦开始转变成愤怒和担忧，他的味道也随之变化起来，卡卡西下意识地凑近他身边，试图安抚他的情绪，“你保证过有关晓的事情你会告诉我的！”

 

水门叹了口气，“这是我的决定，他也不想——”

 

“——让我担心。你总是这么说，可是我——”他吸了口气，卡卡西秉着呼吸，注意到他的瞳孔竖直，虹膜里闪烁着红色，“——你不能总是这么对我——”

 

“——鸣人，”卡卡西本想拉住他的手，但鸣人烦躁地挥舞着手臂，让卡卡西只抓住了他的袖子，“冷静点！”但此时鸣人的查克拉已经开始波动，尾兽赤红的查克拉开始从他的皮肤上浮现，鸣人惊恐地望向他，卡卡西意识到他此时已经对自己的查克拉失去控制。红色的查克拉包裹着他的身体，卡卡西忍着炙热的温度想要去碰他的手，但水门先他一步出现在鸣人面前，将一张写着“封”字样的纸片贴到了他的脑门上。

 

尾兽衣从鸣人身上褪去的同时，他的身体也像断线的木偶一般倒下。卡卡西赶忙蹲下，把他接在怀里，男孩的身体沉重，皮肤因为尾兽查克拉的灼烧而发红，卡卡西让鸣人的脑袋靠在胸口，抬起头望向自己的老师。

 

“……我就预料到他会是这个反应，所以才没有跟他说。”水门无奈地解释。

 

卡卡西点了点头，托着鸣人的膝盖站了起来。他闻起来疲惫而受伤，卡卡西感觉到自己的Alpha正烦躁地用爪子刮着他的后脑，他无视了自己的本能，“我尊重您的决定。”卡卡西错开水门的眼神，将鸣人抱到火影室一旁的沙发上，小心地让他的脑袋枕着椅背，“……但是如果这事关鸣人，您将我们蒙在鼓里，不是会造成更大的风险吗？”

 

水门叹了口气，绕到鸣人身边，将封印纸片从他的脑门上撕下，顺手理了理他的头发，“你们两个对我都很重要，”他的火影坦白，“我猜我多少让情感扰乱了我的判断。”

 

卡卡西皱起眉头，“您认为我也会因为这个消息受影响？”

 

“事关鸣人，你总是会受影响。”水门好笑地瞥了他一眼，但接着他的表情变得更加严肃，“但是……你的忍犬说那个气味闻上去很熟悉？他能判断出是谁吗？”

 

卡卡西摇了摇头。许多外行没有意识到的一点是，“追踪”和“辨认”是两个天差地别的工作，他的忍犬能够通过相同的气味追踪敌人，这十分容易，就像是在七巧板中找到两个完全一致的颜色——他们所要做的只是对比颜色本身。但是将气味和具体的身份对上等号则需要更多推理，他们需要知道这个味道代表的身份、面孔和记忆，忍犬们并不十分喜欢或擅长这种工作，因此这通常是卡卡西的活。帕克说得没错，房间里残留的气味确实让他感到一丝熟悉，但是Beta的气味向来不引人注目，再加上大部分味道已经消散，卡卡西顶多只能判断出‘这里有过别人的味道’，但却无法确认对方的身份。

 

“您认为是村子里的人？”

 

水门抓了抓头发，开始在卡卡西面前来回踱步，他几次欲言又止地看向卡卡西。卡卡西蹲在鸣人身边，摘下他的护额，用手掌抹去他额头上的汗水，试图耐心地让水门决定应该如何向他解释。

 

“你还记得鸣人出生的时候吗？”水门突然开口，“那个时候，全村进入了戒严状态，你还记得吗？”

 

卡卡西点了点头，“因为人柱力的封印在怀孕的时候最为脆弱，您害怕九尾会趁那个时候试图逃脱。”他歪了歪脑袋，端详水门的神情，“……但是您担心的不止是这个。”

 

“不，”水门苦笑了一下，低头看向鸣人的睡脸，“这孩子要是知道了，估计又要大闹一场。但是我受人所托，必须保守这个秘密，而鸣人又是个不会说谎的孩子。”他的表情夹杂着无奈和骄傲，在某种程度上，水门一直为鸣人的与众不同感到自豪，卡卡西只希望他能够坦诚地向鸣人表达他的认可。水门清了清嗓子，“你的推测是正确的。当时之所以全村戒严，除了玖辛奈生产的风险之外，还因为我们得到消息，对方十分肯定当晚会有人袭击玖辛奈，并借此释放九尾。”

 

“……您不打算告诉我这个消息的来源。”

 

“不是我不想告诉你，而是我自己也不知道。”水门皱着眉头，越过卡卡西看着他肩膀后面的某个点，思绪显然在别处，“后来我开始注意对方的动向，并开始收集情报，我觉得我已经差不多把拼图拼在了一起，但是……”他看了一眼卡卡西，似乎在斟酌自己的措辞，“……无论如何，这位陌生人向我提供了足以让我信服的证据。我们公布的官方信息是，那天晚上九尾的查克拉从封印中挣脱了出来，玖辛奈身体太过虚弱，所以我在情急之下将九尾印到了鸣人体内，不是吗？”卡卡西点头，“但实际上，当时我完全无法控制他。”

 

“什么？”卡卡西下意识地抓住了鸣人的手。

 

“据玖辛奈说，九尾那天晚上非常的暴躁，后来想起来，他或许是受到了什么东西的影响，”水门捏了捏鼻梁，“无论如何，简单来说，在事态扩大之前，这位陌生人帮我们控制住了九尾，让他冷静了下来。而我本来打算将他封印到自己体内，但是，”他望向鸣人，“陌生人坚持让鸣人成为人柱力。”

 

“而你就答应他了？”水门冲他挑起眉毛，而卡卡西这才意识到自己在低吼，他的气味变得尖锐而富有攻击性。鸣人在昏迷中难受地皱起了眉头，发出呜咽，仿佛在回应卡卡西的愤怒，卡卡西把他的手抓到面前，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，让自己冷静下来。过了一会儿，他低着头，嘀咕了一声抱歉。

 

水门似乎并没有被卡卡西的失态冒犯，他听上去甚至有些愉快，“你知道，我不明白你为什么总是觉得我们是疯了才会把鸣人交给你。你从来没有为其他人露出过刚才那种表情，连为我都没有。”

 

卡卡西张口想要再次道歉，但水门挥手打断他，“我当然没有，”他继续刚才的话题，“但是，直到陌生人提议让鸣人成为人柱力之前，九尾的查克拉一直在挣扎，我根本无法将他封印。”

 

“您是说……”卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，“您是说，九尾是，自愿被封印的？”

 

水门看着卡卡西，仿佛不知道自己是否应该继续下去。无可否认地，卡卡西感到了一丝受伤。他自认为自己在水门心中占据了重要的一席，就算不是最优秀的手下，但也是值得信任的忍者——毕竟对方将自己的亲生儿子交给了他。卡卡西知道火影的工作意味着他必须保守许多秘密，但他现在才意识到水门到底向他隐瞒了多少——而卡卡西当时甚至还担任着玖辛奈的护卫工作。卡卡西没有说谎，他尊重水门作为火影、作为他的上级的考量，无论天才与否，卡卡西当时也只不过是个十四岁、沉浸在自己的痛苦里的少年。理性上，水门不可能将这么大的秘密交付于他。

 

理性上如此，但这并不代表卡卡西不为水门的隐瞒感到难过。他多少明白鸣人的心情：无论对方是否想要保护他，被蒙在鼓里依然不是一件让人愉快的事。

 

他紧了紧鸣人的手，没有说话。

 

“你见过晓的成员，”水门最终开口，“他们的目标是尾兽，这不是什么新鲜的情报。但是我不明白的是——之后他们想要干什么？尾兽的本质就是查克拉的集合体，若是想引起战争、或是制造武器，远不需要那么大量的查克拉，更何况尾兽的查克拉并不好控制，而抓捕尾兽这个行为本身就足够让每个隐村如临大敌。如果晓的目的是征服世界，每个村子的军师都会说他们选择了一个风险最高、效率最低的办法。”

 

“——这位陌生人，似乎很笃定晓的目的。”水门绕到沙发一旁，坐在靠近鸣人双脚的扶手上，神色复杂地看着他的儿子，“而他认为鸣人是阻止他们成功的关键。他认为九尾会愿意……帮助鸣人。就像尾兽们帮助阿修罗那样。”

 

“阿修罗。”卡卡西重复他的话，“那个传说？”

 

“传说里总藏着一些真相。或许以前的人们观察到Omega总是很受动物的欢迎，并把这些现实的影子加入了神话中，”水门回答，“不过没错，那个异想天开的传说。身为Omega的阿修罗能够号令所有尾兽，打破仇恨的锁链，为世界带来和平。”

 

“您……相信这个说法？”

 

水门苦笑，“如果可以的话，我希望我的孩子永远不必背负这么沉重的东西。”他看向鸣人，“若非亲眼所见，我也永远不会相信尾兽会帮助人类。但是当时九尾在见到鸣人之后，可以说是跟我……达成了协议。”

 

卡卡西呆愣地回望他的领袖，不知道如何作答。

 

“不知道怎么的，”水门笑了起来，“我觉得他喜欢他。”

 

卡卡西看向鸣人。他知道九尾与鸣人在一定程度上有交流，但他从未问过他们交谈的具体内容，而鸣人也从未跟他说过。从小的时候起，鸣人每次从梦中醒来，脸上带着一副特有的神情：说不上是恐惧、好奇还是恼怒，卡卡西就明白他刚刚正在与他体内的怪物交谈。

 

但是在隐瞒自己的痛苦这一点上，鸣人几乎跟水门一样擅长。即使是在他出现假孕症状，而同时九尾的查克拉毫无理由的失控，他也是一副无事发生的样子，为他身边人们的过分保护欲大吵大闹、装作不解。但卡卡西知道他晚上会做噩梦，做爱的时候他会下意识地选择背对卡卡西，不让他看到自己的腹部。卡卡西不知道如何安慰他，如何承担他的痛苦，每当这种时刻他都会质疑水门和玖辛奈的选择：如果他再年轻一点、果断一点，没有见过那么多的黑暗和现实，他会不会更适合成为鸣人的支柱。

 

_如果可以的话，我希望他永远不必背负这么沉重的东西。_

 

“……这个陌生人，您说您对他的身份有推测？”

 

水门再次叹气，听上去苍老而疲惫，卡卡西的心突然在不详的预感中悬了起来，“是的，但是卡卡西——”

 

鸣人的吸气声打断了水门，少年像是弹簧似的突然从沙发上坐直，如果不是卡卡西反应灵敏，他可能会径直撞到卡卡西脑门上。他瞪大眼睛盯了一会儿面前的水门，而水门也同样一眼不发地盯着他，然后他又转头望向卡卡西，而卡卡西被他的眼神弄得心底发凉：那眼神冷漠而平静，看起来与鸣人没有半分相似。

 

鸣人再次眨了眨眼，突然间，他的表情开始变得生动起来，仿佛鸣人的灵魂重新回到他的体内，他再次扭头，怒气冲冲地瞪着自己的父亲。

 

“混——蛋——老——爹——”卡卡西惊异地看着一层金色的查克拉像火焰一样包裹着鸣人的身体，因为漩涡的血统，鸣人自身的查克拉储备就大得惊人，但此时卡卡西感受到的查克拉量比鸣人本身还要强势，但这与九尾的查克拉又不太相同，更加温和、明媚——更像是鸣人本身，仿佛鸣人不知怎么地将九尾的查克拉转化成了自己的能量，“——你打算瞒我到什么时候！我就算了，你连卡卡西都没有说，什么事情都自己一个人藏着，这样算什么火影——”

 

“——不了解的事情不要瞎说，不说这个你的查克拉——”

 

“——你不告诉我我怎么可能了解！如果不是九喇嘛告诉我你是不是打算一辈子都不说，这样对卡卡西老师也不公平——”

 

“——卡卡西的事情一会儿再说，鸣人——”

 

“——这么多年你都没想过去找他吗？既然已经怀疑了为什么不去证实？木叶从来不放弃自己的忍者，更何况他是你的学生——”

 

“——学生？”

 

像是被按了什么开关似的，漩涡父子同时停了下来，转头看向被他们无视的卡卡西，脸上愧疚和心虚的表情如出一辙。但卡卡西还没来得及发问，就看见鸣人眼神发愣，金色的查克拉衣逐渐从他身上褪去，他惊讶地望着自己的手，仿佛根本没有意识到自己刚刚的举动，“唔？”他有些困惑地歪着头。到这个时候，卡卡西才注意到他的眼睛十分古怪：他的虹膜是金色的，瞳孔横直，眼睑上有一抹像是脸谱似的红色，而他的查克拉——

 

“仙术？”水门的声音不可置信、歇斯底里，完美地表达了卡卡西此时的感情，“你什么时候——”

 

“——两个星期前。九喇嘛似乎帮我掌握了窍门，但——”

 

“——独自修行仙术有多危险你知道吗？为什么蛤蟆文太没有告诉我？还有九喇嘛是谁——”

 

“——九尾。他们更喜欢我。你先等等，我得集中精力——”

 

“——你知道你妈妈会多生气吗？就算你不想告诉我，自来也——”

 

“——他在这儿！”鸣人突然举起拳头，高声喊道。

 

“——九尾？”水门瞪着鸣人。

 

“——谁？”卡卡西冷静地说。

 

“那位，”鸣人皱起了脸，仿佛听到了什么令他困惑的东西，“‘带着没品面具、有救世主情节、散发着一股宇智波臭味的小鬼’，九喇嘛的话，不是我的。”

 

水门挺直了腰，眉间的皱纹显得更深了，“所以……真的是他吗？等等，你说他在这儿？他在哪儿？”

 

“村子里的某个地方，他的查克拉很……”鸣人眨了眨眼睛，“呃，等等。我觉得……他现在……”他抬头看向水门，“在你家附近。”

 

卡卡西深吸了口气，“水门老师，”他恭敬地开口，而鸣人担忧地望向他，手覆上卡卡西的拳头，卡卡西这才意识到他正紧紧抓着沙发的边缘，指节泛白，“‘他’是谁？”

 

####

 

“鸣人？”玖辛奈停下，看见她的儿子形色诡异地蹲在自己家围墙外面，眉头紧锁，不知道在想些什么。他看见她，挥舞着双臂摆出禁声的动作。

 

玖辛奈插起腰，“你又闯什么祸了？”她靠近了才看到鸣人的面孔有些不同，查克拉在他周围流动，仿佛在被他吸收到体内，玖辛奈吸了口气， “你——？”

 

“——鸣人！”水门突然出现在他们身边，而玖辛奈注意到卡卡西的查克拉也在逐渐靠近。鸣人脸上闪过一丝慌张，一瞬间，一层金色的查克拉衣覆盖了他的身体，玖辛奈还没有时间感到惊讶，一只金色的查克拉手掌从他的身体里窜了出来，飞快地冲向波风宅的前厅中央的那棵槐树，精准地抓住了在那个瞬间从树枝中飞出来的一只乌鸦。

 

一阵烟雾。鸣人“掌”中的乌鸦变成了一个男人。

 

一个很眼熟的男人。

 

“带土……君？”玖辛奈喃喃，眼前的男人比她记忆中的宇智波带土高了几个头，他的脸几乎有一半无法辨认，而另一半则被黑色的布条包裹，但玖辛奈还是一眼就认出了那个叛逆的宇智波男孩。对方正用双手扒着困住他的查克拉手掌，试图挣脱，但鸣人的查克拉毫不退让。听到她的声音，带土顿了一下，停止了挣扎，但他依然低着头，似乎不愿意让他们看见他的脸。

 

“水门老师，鸣人——”卡卡西终于落到了她身边。玖辛奈能够感觉到他的身体僵在原地，他的呼吸加快，仿佛突然对周围的世界失去了控制，他后退了一步，而玖辛奈意识到他正打算临阵脱逃。

 

“噢不，想都别想。”鸣人和玖辛奈异口同声地说。但鸣人的动作比玖辛奈更快，她的锁链刚刚从身体里出现，鸣人的金色查克拉已经伸出两只手掌，同时将卡卡西和水门也捆了起来。

 

“你们，”鸣人双手抱胸，气恼地将被困住的三人举到自己面前，“我不管你们有多少年没见，有过多少误会，又有多想维持‘我是个没有感情的杀手’的形象。在把事情谈清楚之前，我是不会放你们走的。”

 

三个人懵逼地看着鸣人，各自被狼狈地困在他的查克拉中，动弹不得。而玖辛奈内心没由来地生出了一丝自豪感。

 

最终是带土笑了起来，他抱着鸣人的查克拉弯下腰，笑出了眼泪，那声音几乎跟玖辛奈记忆力相差无几，“老师——”他指着鸣人说，“他几乎跟玖辛奈桑一模一样！”他接着看向卡卡西，“说真的？笨蛋卡卡西？我知道你一直对玖辛奈桑——”

 

“然——后我并不想听到这种信息谢谢！！！”鸣人往后退了一步，夸张地捂住耳朵，但是金色的束缚跟着他一起移动，玖辛奈好笑地看着他为难地看着眼前的三个人，不确定自己下一步该怎么做。

 

“鸣人，”最终是卡卡西决定解救他，“我不会跑的。你可以把我们放下了。”

 

鸣人的眼神扫过卡卡西，又看向带土，最终落到水门身上。水门向他点了点头，鸣人抿着嘴唇，金色的查克拉从他身上逐渐消失。他插着腰，舒了口气，又抬起头似乎想要说什么，但玖辛奈注意到他沉重的呼吸和身上的汗水，她担忧地上前，想搭住他的肩膀，鸣人却在这个时候脚下一软。

 

“鸣人。”卡卡西和玖辛奈同时接住了鸣人，他瘫坐在地上，脑袋靠在卡卡西怀里，卡卡西的气味惊慌，Alpha的保护欲包裹着他，他捧着鸣人的脸，鼻子凑近他的太阳穴，“鸣人——”

 

鸣人亲昵地拍了拍卡卡西的脸，“没事。仙术后遗症。累了。”仿佛除此之外再也不想多说一句话，“你。”他指着带土，又用大拇指指了指身后，“进去。”如果他此时不是半躺在卡卡西怀里，一副累得随时能晕过去的样子，他的话或许会更有说服力。

 

玖辛奈不禁笑了起来，在某些层面上，鸣人确实很像她。

 

“带土君、卡卡西君，水门。”玖辛奈拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，把运送鸣人的任务交给了他，她推开波风宅的矮门，做了个欢迎的手势，“先进来吧，我给你们泡茶。”

 

####

 

卡卡西依然不太确定过去三个小时里发生了什么。

 

鸣人依然靠在他怀里睡觉，自从在波风宅门口展现了他惊人的新能力并因此累得站都站不起来之后，他就一直占领着卡卡西怀里的位置。他本想把鸣人抱到楼上的卧室，但鸣人搂着他的脖子不肯撒手，而卡卡西本能上也不想离开他。所以卡卡西就保持着让鸣人半靠在他身上的姿势，跟他的老师，以及十七年前就被宣布死亡的前队友进行了一场掏心掏肺、跌宕起伏、信息量极大的促膝长谈。

 

此时他们三个都在瞪着自己眼前凉掉的茶水发呆，鸣人在他怀里发出细微的鼾声，他的气味柔软而平和，卡卡西被他包围着，感受着他温暖的身体和规律的呼吸，甚至没有力气感到生气。

 

“我知道他会是个不得了的孩子。”带土突然开口，卡卡西抬头，看见他正看着鸣人，“我本来没打算暴露自己。但我听到了他怀孕的消息，我害怕这个时候斑会再次趁虚而入。”他歪了歪头，端详鸣人的表情近乎温和，“我没想到他会直接把我拽出来——字面意义上的。毕竟之前连水门老师都没发现我。”

 

卡卡西对他成熟的神色感到一丝不习惯。他甚至认不出带土的气味，不过这情有可原，在带土去世之前，他还没有经历成熟期，他的气味在成年后当然会转变，他现在闻起来一点都不像个孩子，而是带着宇智波的Beta特有的气息。卡卡西意识到这也是为什么他之前会把他卧室里的气味误认为佐助。他记忆里的带土身上永远都没有那股宇智波的味道，他还是那个莽撞的少年，整天说些没用的大话。但此时成年的带土就坐在他对面，脸上的疤痕永远地提醒着卡卡西的失败——但他确实还活着，并一直在暗中保护木叶、保护他的火影，并且在卡卡西不在时保护着鸣人。

 

卡卡西收紧了手臂，让鸣人的背脊贴着自己的胸膛。如果不是带土，鸣人可能会在出生的那一刻便死去，而卡卡西则躲在安全的避难所里，远离所有的危险，远离他的老师和他所爱之人。

 

带土和水门是察觉到了吗？他的懦弱、他的不足，这就是为什么水门没有将自己的猜测告诉他吗？这就是为什么带土没有选择回到木叶吗？

 

“而你还是一如既往的迟钝，笨蛋卡卡西。”带土打断他的思绪，他假装恼怒地瞪着对方，却看见他的表情远比卡卡西想象得充满谅解，“我不怪你。”他轻声说，而卡卡西意识到他同时指自己，也指琳，“远离木叶是我的选择。”他抱歉地看向水门，“白绝一直追在我屁股后面。我不想给村子带来不必要的风险。”

 

“你本可以早点告诉我，”水门嘴上这么说，但卡卡西听出了他的理解，“就算你不能回来，村子也可以给你后援。”

 

带土抿着嘴，点了点头，神色愧疚。卡卡西明白琳的死对他们三人而言就像是一块肩头上的巨石，他们三个在那之后都变得不太一样了。但卡卡西在村子里，老师还在他身边，他的同僚从未放弃过他，还有鸣人——而带土一直是孤身一人。卡卡西无法想像那孤独为什么还没有让他发疯。

 

宇智波带土一直比旗木卡卡西要坚强得多，他今天再次证明了这一点。

 

“……谢谢。”卡卡西把脸埋在鸣人的头发里。感谢他的原谅、他的信任、感谢他保护木叶或是保护鸣人，卡卡西分不清楚。但带土一向比他更能搞懂他自己，他笑了起来，几乎还像那个带着护目镜的孩子。

 

水门欣慰地叹了口气。

 

“现在。”仿佛被沉默的气氛凭空召唤似的，玖辛奈突然出现在客厅里，脸上带着和善的笑容，手上的托盘中有三杯冒着热气的茶杯，“谁能告诉我鸣人刚刚的查克拉是怎么回事？”

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的目的是补全一些世界观（也不知道为什么PWP需要世界观）。大概就是一个“如果土哥没有倒戈，水门夫妇因此存活”的蝴蝶世界。因为爸爸成功怼掉了团藏，所以宇智波大屠杀也没有发生，大蛇丸也没胆子入侵。  
> 四代活下来的话世界真的会美好很多，所以土哥都是你的锅！（不是）  
> 于是今天土哥也被我分配了助攻的任务。  
> 想要写鸣人和爸爸的互动很久了。如果鸣人从小在爸爸身边长大，大概就是那种“实际上都很在意，但是却对彼此意外得笨拙，导致大部分的交流方式都是在吵架，而且因为很清楚对方的想法，还没吵完就能够自动补充下半句”的笨蛋父子。  
> 老师能从这些争吵里取得有用信息也是经过千锤百炼了（笑）  
> 鸣人大概是小时候会跟水门比赛向妈妈争宠那种坏小孩。  
> 毕竟原作里第一次见面就给了爸爸一拳呢，鸣人（笑）


	3. Chapter 3

 

“你真他妈没救了，笨蛋卡卡西。”

 

卡卡西将手中的《亲热攻略》翻了一页。

 

“说真的？家里放着一个香香软软的Omega，你却跑到别人家屋檐上读色情小说？该不会是不行吧——呜哇！”

 

卡卡西收回了手里的苦无。

 

带土叹了口气，坐到他身边。跟他一起俯瞰木叶的景色，卡卡西恼怒的吐了口气。

 

不要误会，并不是卡卡西不对带土的存活心存感激。但在一开始的感动和宽慰过后，卡卡西开始逐渐意识到为什么小时候带土和他总是看不对眼，总的来说，就是——

 

“话说回来，你们确实都结合一个多月了，你再不加把劲的话，村里村外的Alpha看着那位小王子的眼神可都是如狼似虎——”

 

——相性不和吧。

 

“不打我了？”带土好笑地凑到他眼前，他此时用变身术掩盖了自己真实的容貌，看起来就像个毫不起眼的木叶中忍。在与水门核对了关于晓和斑的情报后，他们同意知道带土的存在的人越少越好。带土在村外的情报网能够给他们在战略上带来优势，因此他需要匿名的身份，供他在村内外自由出入。目前除了水门、鸣人、玖辛奈、卡卡西、鹿久和止水之外，没有人知道带土的真实身份。鹿久，因为他是鹿久，没有什么事情可以瞒得过他。而止水身为宇智波一族的族长，在对抗斑的计划中是不可或缺的一部分。

 

卡卡西不清楚自来也到底有没有看穿带土的伪装，但就算他明白什么，也没有点明。他的精力大多都花在训练鸣人全新的力量上。鸣人把其称作“仙人模式”和“尾兽模式”，在九尾（“九喇嘛！”鸣人总是会这么纠正他们）的帮助下，他甚至能将两者结合起来使用。唯一的后果是，鸣人每次在使用完九尾的力量之后，就会变得异常疲惫。

 

“就像是怀孕，”在某次检查后，纲手恍然大悟地解释，“本质上，怀孕的过程就像是你的身体需要重新开辟空间，为你体内新的生命让路。而只不过，这次你肚子的不是孩子，而是查克拉。九尾的查克拉在和你的查克拉融合，而你的身体把这些信号当成了怀孕的迹象，于是荷尔蒙也相应地发生了变化。”

 

“也就是说，”一旁的佐井评论道，“现在的鸣人就像是，怀了九尾的孩子？”

 

小樱在卡卡西能锤爆他之前把他丢出了病房。

 

纲手解释说，当鸣人跟九尾的查克拉磨合到一定程度时，假孕的症状也会逐渐消失。而至于为什么九尾会在这个时候开始帮助鸣人，卡卡西并不确定自己是否能接受鸣人给出的解释。

 

“因为你。”某天晚上，当鸣人训练归来，躺在床上一边打哈欠，一边口齿不清地解释，“九喇嘛没有明说，但是我知道是因为你。”

 

“唔？”卡卡西把鸣人的脑袋摆到枕头下，为他盖好被子。

 

“你是个好伴侣。”鸣人把他的手环在怀里，语气听上去跟帕克可疑地相似，卡卡西怀疑他是在他忍犬中学会了这种措辞，“九喇嘛不介意保护我们的幼崽。”话没说完他就打起了呼噜，留卡卡西一个人瞪着他的脸，试图不去理解他话中的含义。

 

 

“说真的，卡卡西。”见卡卡西不理他，带土无趣地撅起了嘴，伸手试图将卡卡西手中的书本抢过来，但是卡卡西并没有让他得逞，他后退了几步，开始在屋檐上跟带土进行小型争夺战。带土的手刀冲向他的腹部，卡卡西俯身，用腿挡住了他的手肘，“你该不会是在躲他吧？”

 

“唔？”卡卡西漫不经心地回答，飞出苦无挡住带土的手里剑，“昨晚睡在我身边的是谁来着——”

 

带土冲着他的脸来了一拳，卡卡西侧身躲过，拿书的手格住他的手臂，“鸣酱白天的的时间几乎都在妙木山，如果我没猜错的话，他大概回来倒头就睡。而你——因为你是笨蛋卡卡西，”他反手抓住卡卡西的手腕，将卡卡西固定在原地，“心里大概会开始嘀咕，他是故意在躲我吗，如果他在躲我那我是不是应该给他空间——”

 

卡卡西抬腿踢向他的腹部，强迫他放开自己，“我不那样说话，”他的苦无再次被带土挡下，“我没有在躲鸣人，他——”

 

“来找我了。”

 

“什么？”卡卡西顿了一秒，给了带土可乘之机。卡卡西没来得及防御，他的书就已经从他手中被抽走，成了带土的俘虏。但卡卡西现在没有玩闹的心情，“他来找你做什么？”

 

带土抛了抛手里的书，揶揄地笑了起来，“水门老师说得没错，只有事关鸣人的时候，你脸上才会露出这副表情。”

 

“我不懂你在说什么。”

 

带土叹了口气，“你当然不懂。你是假装规则高于一切的冷血忍者拷贝卡卡西，你不懂什么是爱，或者被爱。”

 

“我——”卡卡西张嘴想要反驳，但他看着带土脸上的表情，意识到他在讽刺自己，他抓了抓脑袋，泄气地垂下肩膀，“他来找你做什么？”

 

带土耸了耸肩，“他想知道你小时候的样子。”

 

卡卡西绷起下巴，双手抱胸，瞪着他的前队友，“你跟他说什么了。”

 

“瞧瞧，”带土愉快地嘲笑他，“伟大天才旗木卡卡西，面对小自己十五岁的可爱伴侣也会要面子。我就知道这次村子我没白回。”

 

“带土。”

 

“他想了解你，卡卡西。”带土最终说道，仿佛不理解卡卡西为什么连这么简单的事情也不明白，“恋爱中的人都会这么干。”

 

卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，“他了解我。”他说，“我几乎是看着他长大的，而且他——” _恋爱_ 。他不知道为什么带土能如此轻易地说出这个词，他知道鸣人在乎他、尊敬他，他是他的 _伴侣_ ，鸣人 _接受_ 了他。但是如果那天——如果那天被带入鸣人房间的是其他人，是鹿丸、牙或是井野，卡卡西知道他也不会拒绝他们。鸣人 _喜爱_ 他，但这并不代表他 _爱上了_ 卡卡西。

 

但卡卡西爱他。只有他，除了他之外卡卡西谁都不会接受。他知道自己的爱黑暗而沉重，裹挟了太多鸣人不应该承担的东西。因此他不会将这些压到鸣人身上，他要处理的事情已经够多的了。

 

带土叹了口气，他来到卡卡西面前，友好地将他的书递回他的手里，卡卡西接受了他的停战协议，“我不明白。你到底为什么会觉得自己不值得被爱？”

 

“他会成为一位伟大的忍者，”卡卡西几乎没有思考，“当他来到人们面前时，所有人都会注视他的方向。所有人都会看到他，所有人都会爱他。”他顿了顿，感到丑恶的占有欲勾着他的胃，“而我恰巧得到了他。但他是那么年轻，我注定会首先离他而去。如果——”

 

“——哇哦，好吧，等等，停下。”带土抬起双手，而卡卡西住了嘴，意识到自己吐露得太多，差点揭示了他最深的恐惧：如果他真的放任自己占有鸣人，而当鸣人意识到卡卡西无法再满足他，当鸣人遇到他能够 _爱_ 、而非 _接受_ 的人时，卡卡西真的能放手吗？

 

从带土看他的神情来看，他或许已经说得太多了。

 

“所以，”带土盖棺定论似的用拳头敲了敲手掌，“总结来说，你觉得自己是个糟老头，配不上鸣人？——并不是说我不同意糟老头那个部分，但是，按你的想法，你觉得村子里有谁配得上鸣人？奈良家那个死鱼眼小鬼？还是我那位面瘫远亲表弟？还有犬冢家那个谁？”

 

“鹿丸或许会答应，但是他对鸣人没有这种感情。佐助十有八九是个性冷淡，牙的性格和鸣人太像了，他——”卡卡西看到带土挑到天上去的眉毛，猛地住了嘴。

 

“标准很严格，我知道了。”

 

卡卡西叹了口气，“你明白我的意思。”

 

“我不明白。”带土干巴巴地说，他看了卡卡西一会儿，神色从嘲讽逐渐变成无奈，“他接受了你，笨蛋卡卡西，”他几乎像是在教训他，就像是许多年前他教训他是个不懂得保护同伴的混蛋一样，“为什么你就是不肯相信他爱你？”

 

 _因为他不应该爱我_ 。他有那么多人可以爱，那些像鸣人一样坚强而灿烂的人，他不需要应对卡卡西的问题，他的困惑、他的软弱、他的迷茫。爱卡卡西的人付出的代价都太过深重，其中一位脸上的伤疤正无情地提醒着他。 _如果可以的话，他永远都不愿意让鸣人承担这么沉重的东西。_

卡卡西最终没有回答，但或许带土已经知道了答案。他又叹了口气，伸出手拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，“我其实是来告别的。”他沉稳地说，“雨之国边境有些事情让我很在意。”他意有所指，卡卡西理解的点了点头，“不过在那之前，”带土又开口，当卡卡西意识到他正用神威望着自己时，他已经无法动弹——带土搭在他肩膀上的手中突然爆发出查克拉，卡卡西恼怒地望向他，用眼神传达自己的杀意，“别担心，笨蛋卡卡西，只是个临别小礼物。我从玖辛奈桑的工坊里找到了好东西，不用太感谢我。”他带着愉快的笑容跟卡卡西挥了挥手，“帮我跟鸣酱问好！”

 

接着，卡卡西的眼前发黑，等他再睁开眼时，带土已经不见踪影。他狼狈地坐在房檐上，和一个年轻的自己面面相觑。

 

“呃，”他们俩同时开口，“你干了什么？”

 

####

 

“时间旅行？”鸣人站在火影办公室里，眼神扫过站在接待沙发旁的玖辛奈和水门，最终落到坐在沙发上的卡卡西——两位卡卡西身上。年轻的卡卡西看起来只有十七八岁，身上穿着暗部的装备，脑袋上一侧别着犬纹样的面具。对于一位被莫名其妙地塞到十多年后的人来说，他看上去十分淡定。鸣人把自己的眼睛从他裸露的上臂上撕下来，再次望向玖辛奈，“我怎么不知道你在研究时空间忍术？”

 

“你不知道的事情多着呢，小鬼。”玖辛奈冲他竖起了拳头，鸣人瑟缩了一下。年长的卡卡西站起来凑到鸣人身后，手臂碰了碰他的肩膀。鸣人用手指扫过他的手背，抬起头时，他注意到年轻卡卡西的避开了他的视线。

 

“所以，他能回去吗？”鸣人虚弱地问。

 

“根据带——那位留下的笔记，他在术中设了时限，如果没有意外的话，这位卡卡西，”水门指了指年轻的卡卡西，“应该会在三天后返回自己的时间。”

 

“你们看上去对这件事过于冷静了。”鸣人嘀咕。

 

“大概就是在你两岁的时候，卡卡西突然无缘无故地失踪了三天。然后三天之后他毫发无伤地回来了，只是一点都不知道自己去了哪里、干了什么。”鸣人能听得出自己母亲语气里的兴奋，显然，她对自己的时间忍术取得了进展的兴奋压过了她对忍者同僚的关心，“你的记忆没有被篡改的痕迹，”她指向鸣人身后的卡卡西，“也就是说，时间会为了避免悖论修复自己。但是这种修复可以延展到什么程度呢——”玖辛奈说着从口袋中掏出笔记本，口中念念有词地在上面写着什么。鸣人、水门和两位卡卡西都知道这个时候没有人能够尝试跟她进行正常的沟通。

 

水门清了清嗓子，他转向年轻的卡卡西，“总而言之，卡卡西君，这三天要委屈你了。”

 

年轻的卡卡西严肃地摇了摇头，“没事，火影大人。”他抬眼望向鸣人身后的卡卡西，“我为我造成的麻烦感到抱歉。”

 

“……”

 

“卡卡西老师，你刚刚是被自己嘲讽了吗？”

 

####

 

“你真的什么都不记得了？”鸣人越过他的卡卡西老师，观察另一位从刚才开始便没怎么说话的年轻暗部。他们三人此时正走在前往旗木宅的路上，因为显然，水门认为让“卡卡西君”暂时和他们住在一起是个有趣的想法。把他们从火影办公室里赶走时他的父母眼睛里闪着精光，鸣人直觉认为自己不想知道他们在想什么。

 

卡卡西老师心不在焉地哼了一声，鸣人并不确定他是真的对眼前的状况感到无聊，还是在用这副面具遮掩什么东西。相比起来，年轻的卡卡西君则比年长得版本要好懂得多。虽然他一直保持着平静的面孔，但他走路的时候拱着肩，每当年长的卡卡西有什么动作时，他总会下意识地后退，仿佛在防御无形的攻击。而当鸣人说话的时候，他飞快地扭头直视前方，假装自己刚才没有偷看。

 

卡卡西君，意外的害羞。

 

天色已经有点晚了，他们到达旗木宅门口时，鸣人的肚子响亮地抗议起来。他脸上一热，抱歉地为两位卡卡西打开门，当带土对卡卡西发动时间忍术的消息传到妙木山时，鸣人已经累得连惊讶的力气都没有。他胡乱给自己塞了些兵粮丸，便被自来也拽着回到了木叶。当然，自来也的兴趣主要集中在玖辛奈的研究和带土留下的笔记上，而鸣人……唔，并不是说鸣人对时间忍术不好奇，只是眼前有让他更加……分心的东西。

 

“饿了？”卡卡西老师问他，鸣人点了点头，侧开身子让他们进入旗木宅的前院。卡卡西君跟在卡卡西老师身后，皱着眉头望向眼前的宅子，当鸣人询问地望向他时，他刻意别开眼神，目光正好落到了宅子前面的名牌上。

 

“你……住这儿？”他问年长的自己。

 

卡卡西老师面上毫无波澜，但鸣人十分确定他翻了个白眼，“显然。”他说着看向鸣人，“现在做饭有点晚了，我去买吃的，你想吃什么？”

 

“超大份豚骨加鸣人卷！还有新出的土豆饼！”

 

“我没说要去一乐吧。”卡卡西老师拍了拍他的脑袋，指了指年轻的自己，“你能跟他好好相处吧？” 鸣人了解地点了点头，卡卡西又用手掌按了按他的后颈，接着便瞬身消失了。

 

卡卡西君跟着他进了门，脱下鞋子，在玄关处摆好，他扫视着门廊的摆设，鸣人不确定他在寻找什么。最终他站了起来，在他到来的这几个小时之内，第一次主动对上了鸣人的眼睛。

 

“你也……住这儿？”

 

“噢。”鸣人突然反应了过来，在他父母和自来也兴致勃勃地研究卡卡西君身上的时间忍术的同时，没有人跟他解释过这十四年间的世界发生了什么变化——如果他最终会将这一切忘记的话，或许这个时候，他知道的越少越好。但是这必然引出了另一个问题，对于十四年前的卡卡西君来说，他住在单身忍者公寓里，过着任务、训练和睡觉三点一线的生活，而鸣人还是个两岁的小婴儿。

 

卡卡西君身上穿着暗部的装备，这意味着他是在任务中被传送的。那么他身上的隔断剂依然在发挥作用，对于结合伴侣来说，隔断剂顶多只能让对方的味道变淡，但不能完全起到阻隔气味的效果。但是十七岁的卡卡西并没有与他结合，他闻不到鸣人的味道。

 

但鸣人闻得到他的味道，他跟卡卡西老师有些不同，更加青涩、更加尖锐，有某种年轻Alpha身上常见的灼烧感。但他毫无疑问依然是卡卡西——虽然年龄不同，但本质却没有改变。这让鸣人忘记了他和卡卡西老师的区别：他的本能忘记了对方不是自己的伴侣。

 

不知怎么地，这让鸣人的胃难受地纠结起来。

 

“我，嗯，”鸣人结巴地说，不太清楚自己应该怎么解释眼下的状况，同时心里诅咒着他的父母和师父，他就知道他们把卡卡西君这样简单地丢给他没安好心。他脸上发热，却不知道自己在害羞什么，卡卡西君的眼睛在昏暗的门廊中格外显眼，鸣人发现自己无法移开视线。他咽了口口水，拉开自己的衣领，侧过脖子给他展示自己结合的证据，“我们，呃——你是，我的伴侣。我的意思是，不是说你本人，而是，十四年后的你，呃——”

 

卡卡西君眨了眨眼，“噢，”他说，“这样。”当鸣人将领子放回去的时候，他似乎才反应过来，猛地将眼神从鸣人的脖子上移开，但他似乎又不想看向鸣人的眼睛。鸣人看着他眼神游移、近乎坐立不安的样子，突然无比清晰地认识到眼前的卡卡西是如此的——年轻。比鸣人所记得的任何时刻都要年轻。即使是在童年，或者是他的下忍时期，卡卡西老师永远是那么的稳重而胸有成竹，鸣人从来没有见过他惊慌失措的样子。但是眼前的少年只比他大了不到一岁，他被莫名其妙地塞到了一个陌生的世界里，周围的一切都跟他所认识得不一样，虽然他一直戴着冷静的面具，但是——他需要帮助，而鸣人可以帮助。

 

“抱歉，我的笨蛋爸妈总是会搞错重点。”鸣人对他笑了起来，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“在他们让你跟我们一起回来的时候，我以为他们已经解释过了。抱歉。”

 

卡卡西君愣了一下，似乎没料到他会这么说，“啊，”他顿了顿，“没事。”

 

鸣人把卡卡西君领进了客厅，安排他在沙发上坐下，然后跑去厨房泡茶。平时在卡卡西老师面前，他从来不用担心无话可说。卡卡西老师似乎总是乐意听他说任何事，虽然他大多数时间都会举着那本小黄书假装自己没有听，但是在重要的事情上，鸣人说过的话他总是记得。但面对年轻的卡卡西，鸣人却突然丧失了交谈的能力，而对方那副挺着腰板目不斜视的样子，显然也并没有打算打破尴尬的沉默。

 

鸣人端着托盘回到客厅，把托盘在茶几上放下，又把茶杯递到卡卡西君面前，“你可以把手套和面具摘下来了。”鸣人友好地说，而卡卡西皱着眉头看着他，“看起来不太舒服。”鸣人解释。卡卡西考虑了一会儿，最终将侧绑在脑袋上的面具摘下，放到沙发扶手上。又开始长手套卷下来。鸣人过了几秒才意识到自己正在盯着他带爪的手指的动作，从黑色布料下显现的白皙皮肤，他别开视线，“卡卡西老师可能还要过一会儿才能回来，我去给你收拾房间。”他没等卡卡西君回答，就三两步蹿上了楼。

 

楼上无人使用的侧卧里有一张床和简单的家居，是玖辛奈专门为他们布置“以备不时之需”的客房。房间平时没有人使用，鸣人打开窗户，让夜风吹在自己发热的脸颊上，感觉到自己的心脏砰砰直跳。他用双手拍了拍脸，开始将床上的床罩掀开，把床上用品从衣柜里拿出来。就在他刚换好床单时，有人敲了敲房门，鸣人抬眼，看见卡卡西老师站在门口。年长的卡卡西看了看床上堆着的枕头、毯子和被子，挑起了眉毛。

 

“我只是年轻了十几岁，不代表我需要在春天的时候盖三层被子，鸣人。”

 

鸣人飞快地放下手上的毯子，尴尬地挠了挠头。随着跟九尾融合的训练的加强，荷尔蒙失调也开始逐渐好转，孕期的本能行为也减少了很多，但显然他的症状并未完全消除，“抱歉，我没注意我在干什么。”

 

卡卡西老师温和地对他笑了笑，向他伸出手，鸣人本想握住他的手，但卡卡西环住了他的腰，让他靠在自己怀里，鸣人蹭了蹭他的胸口，深深地吸了口气，让伴侣的气息安慰他。他的身体像是突然想起一天的劳动，四肢的疲惫感争先恐后地向他抗议，“你看起来很累，”卡卡西闷声说，他的嘴唇贴在鸣人的发旋上，“吃完饭就去休息吧，那小鬼我来照顾。”

 

“你知道他比我还大一岁，对吧。”

 

“你也是小鬼。”

 

鸣人有气无力地锤了他一下。

 

晚饭的气氛，可以预想地，有些微妙。卡卡西老师平时就不算多话，在这种场合下，两位卡卡西似乎都选择了将“沉默是金”的原则贯彻到底。而鸣人则已经累得光是睁开眼睛滋面的力气都快没有了，更没心思改变眼前的气氛：并不是说他知道怎么改变，就算是意外性No.1的漩涡鸣人，也是第一次遇见时间旅行的状况。

 

他把第二碗拉面灌进肚子，满足地叹了口气。妙木山是个可以让他放开拳脚修行的地方，拥有丰富的自然能量，唯一的不好就是伙食实在太糟糕。在那里修炼了一个星期，鸣人感觉自己的味觉都要失灵了。

 

有人摸了摸他的脑袋，鸣人睁开眼睛，才意识到他差点就在饭桌上打起了盹，“去睡吧，”卡卡西老师拨开他额头前的头发，“自来也大人说明天你可以休息一天，他想要跟玖辛奈一起再研究一下她的新术。”

 

“唔，”鸣人强迫自己睁开眼睛，从椅子上站起来，卡卡西老师温热的手掌按着他的后背，把他往门廊的方向推，“等等，那他呢。”他扭头看向年轻的卡卡西，对方刚好对上了他的眼神，然后再次刻意地避开了他的视线。

 

“他比你还大一岁，鸣人，他能照顾好自己。”

 

“别对他太凶了，卡卡西老师。”

 

“他是我，鸣人。”

 

“你刚刚还叫他小鬼。”

 

鸣人有一搭没一搭地跟他斗着嘴，让卡卡西把自己带进主卧。卡卡西让他坐在床上，灵巧的手指解开他的衣服，用温热的毛巾清洗了他的皮肤，又为他换上睡衣。鸣人在期间环着他的脖子，试图用亲吻让他分神，但大多时候他都发现自己差点贴着他的肩膀睡着。等卡卡西终于满意，放任他躺倒床上之后，鸣人垂着脑袋在床铺蠕动，把床上柔软的毯子团到自己怀里。

 

“你明天有任务吗，卡卡西老师？”

 

“有，”卡卡西扯着他的被子，把他的背部盖好，“A级任务。地点不远，我晚上就回来。”

 

鸣人有些失望地叹了口气，他听见卡卡西的笑声。接着他感觉到他的Alpha俯下身，把自己的腺体凑到鸣人的鼻子前。鸣人宽慰地摩挲他的皮肤，愉快地标记他的伴侣。

 

“你对我太好了，卡卡西老师。”鸣人闭着眼睛嘀咕，“对你自己也好一点。”

 

在睡着之前，鸣人感到卡卡西吻了自己。

 

####

 

鸣人是独自一人在床上醒来的。从窗户外透进来的光来看，时间比他以往醒来的时刻差不多。他打了个哈欠，卷着被子滚到卡卡西那一侧，他的位置依然温热，枕头上散发着松香和火炉的味道。鸣人把鼻子埋在他的枕套上吸气，感到小腹发热，他的被子刚好卡在两腿之间，他能感觉到自己的湿润。

 

因为忙于修炼，这一个星期以来鸣人几乎没有时间跟卡卡西亲热。他们偶尔能在鸣人还能保持清醒的时候飞快地帮对方弄出来，但也仅限于此。鸣人之前没有感觉，或许修炼时精神紧绷的状态让他忘记了其他欲望，但当他获得了一天的假期时，他的身体似乎也决定他可以放松一下。

 

他把鼻子埋进卡卡西的枕头里，伸手握住自己半硬的勃起。他并不经常碰自己的阴茎，即使是结合之前，他也更喜欢来自体内的刺激。但是今天他不却不太有进入自己的心情，他用前液做润滑，将自己的欲望握在手里迅速地摩擦。他的腿间湿润，后穴的入口抽动，渴望外界的入侵。他加紧双腿，伸出舌头用味蕾品尝卡卡西留下的气味。卡卡西的手掌粗糙，但落在他身上时总是十分温柔，他进入他时总会停下来，握着他的勃起，用亲吻和情话让他分心，耐心地一点一点打开他、推进他，仿佛他一个不小心就能把鸣人弄碎了似的。

 

不是说鸣人不会被他弄碎。他还记得发情期的时候卡卡西看他的眼神，他充满占有欲的低吼，在某些时刻他从后面上他，粗重的喘息落在鸣人的肩胛骨上，他的气味让鸣人浑身发热，结一心一意地试图撞进鸣人身体里。但就算是那个时候他似乎也拥有无尽的耐心和耐力，他总是能——操他很久，在鸣人夹着他高潮得再也射不出什么时依然硬着，让他在他的阴茎上敏感地颤抖。鸣人暗地里怀疑卡卡西喜欢看他那副无助的样子，被操得说不出话，只能靠在他身上呻吟叹息。

 

并不是说鸣人讨厌他的占有欲。

 

他射了自己一手，有些狼狈地夹着双腿，不想让后面流得到处都是。他挣扎地从床上爬起来，挪进浴室清洗自己。浴室里还有水汽，卡卡西和隔断剂的味道混在一起，弄得鸣人有些头疼。他洗完澡，换上便服，从卧室里出来的，看见对面侧卧敞开的房门，才想起来自己家里还有客人。

 

他听见楼下的动静，突然红了脸。虽然他们的房间都有隔绝气味和通风的设计，但想起年轻的卡卡西在楼下，而他则在房里自慰，却还是让他感到不好意思。他并不明白这份突如其来的羞赧是怎么回事，如果是卡卡西本人——他的卡卡西，他也不会感到这样害羞，但是话说回来，如果是他的卡卡西，他或许都不需要自慰。

 

鸣人将鼻子凑在自己的衣服上嗅了嗅，确认身上没有留下性和欲望的味道，才轻手轻脚底下了楼。

 

卡卡西君正在饭桌旁吃早餐，听见鸣人的脚步声，他抬起头来，飞快地将面罩拉了上去。鸣人不禁为他的动作笑了起来。

 

“早上好！”鸣人精神地说，“卡卡西老师去出任务了！所以今天你由我负责！有什么想做的事情尽管告诉我！”

 

“他跟我说了，”卡卡西君回答，他垂着头，用筷子指了指他对面座位上的另一份早餐，“吃吧。”

 

鸣人在他对面坐下，嘀咕了句“我开动了”，将味增汤送到嘴里时，他惊讶地放下碗看向卡卡西，“这是你做的？”

 

卡卡西君缓慢地点了点头，“怎么了？”

 

“没事！”鸣人惊慌地喊道，“只是，那个，我醒来的时候卡卡西老师就走了。但是汤还是热的——呃，并不是说我很早就醒来了——”他手忙脚乱地将碗举到面前，用米饭塞住了自己的嘴。卡卡西君困惑地看着他，鸣人注意到他的脸色也有些发红。

 

鸣人又仔细看了他一眼，注意到他身上穿着的是年长的卡卡西的衣服。卡卡西君的身材比三十岁的自己要纤细，他显然在十八岁之后又经历了一次生长期。卡卡西老师的套头衫和裤子在他身上显得有些宽大，衣服的肩线贴在他的上臂，他把裤腿卷了起来，露出一截白皙的脚踝。衣服的领子也显得十分宽松，鸣人意识到他没有脱下制服的底衫，这样就能保留连着领子的面罩。他的味道也变得更加鲜明，大概是昨晚洗澡的时候冲掉了隔断剂。

 

“昨晚休息得还好吗？”鸣人嘴里含着食物，若无其事地试图转移话题。

 

卡卡西君点了点头，不知怎么地，他的脸好像变得更红了，虽然有面罩的阻隔，但是他露在外面的耳朵和脖颈还是暴露了他。鸣人皱起眉头，“你脸色看起来不太好？”鸣人越过餐桌，用手背贴向他的额头，“昨晚着凉了吗？还是什么时间旅行的后遗症？我需要去找纲手吗？”

 

卡卡西君猛地抓开鸣人的手腕，慌张地站起来后退，差点被自己的凳子绊倒。鸣人被他的反应吓了一跳，卡卡西君手掌的力道比他想象得更大，他没有防备，下意识地抽回手臂，将手腕护在怀里，一圈红印在他的手腕上显现出来，不过以他的恢复力，痕迹几分钟之后就会消失。

 

“抱歉，”鸣人垂下手，意识到了问题所在：他再次忘记了这个卡卡西不是他的伴侣，“我只是有点担心，我知道——卡卡西君？”

 

卡卡西君僵在原地，眼睛瞪着他发红的手腕上。鸣人注意到他的手指在颤抖，而没有了隔断剂的阻隔，他能准确地判断出他气味里的情绪：慌张、愤怒和内疚和……保护欲？那味道闻起来几乎像 _他的_ 卡卡西，鸣人犹豫了一会儿，冲卡卡西君抬起他刚刚攻击的那只手，向他展示上面正在消失的红印。

 

“没事的，卡卡西君。”鸣人调整自己的呼吸，尝试用冷静的气味安慰他，“九尾？记得吗？而且你刚刚是忍者的正常反应，是我不应该随便碰你。”

 

“你。”卡卡西似乎还是不敢动弹，鸣人注意到他呼吸短促，似乎是不想闻到房间里的气味，他的眼神犹豫地从鸣人的手腕移到他的腹部， “你怀孕了，我不——”他摇了摇头，“对不起。我不应该待在这里，我这就去找火影大人——”

 

“等——等等！”鸣人冲到卡卡西面前，双手按在他肩膀上，阻止他逃离现场，“我没怀孕！等等，你不需要道歉！”

 

“你闻起来——”卡卡西猛地吸了口气，然后屏住呼吸，他的耳垂变得更红了，“你的Alpha不应该留你一个人——”

 

“我的Alpha是你，记得吗？”

 

卡卡西君冲他眨了眨眼。

 

鸣人叹了口气，“坐下，”他吩咐，“看来无论是我的父母还是我的Alpha都没想起来要给你解释现状。”卡卡西君没有动弹，鸣人强硬地把他按回餐桌另一边的椅子上，“坐下，我边吃饭边跟你解释。”

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这破玩意儿怎么越写越长！！！！  
> 下章真的完结了！！真的！！！车终于要上跑道了！！！  
> 我就是想写个3p而已为什么写了这么长！！！！  
> 暗部卡真他妈难写！！！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3P! 没有双龙因为我对双龙不适  
> 骚话老卡和处男小卡！  
> 今天也是尽职的卡卡西老师呢（笑）

 

卡卡西觉得十四年后的自己是个幸运的混蛋。

 

严格来说他是在骂自己是个混蛋。但是年长的自己也叫他小鬼，所以他们扯平了。

 

十四年后的木叶发生的改变比他想象得更少——虽然他之前也没有什么想象未来的闲暇。时间没有在水门和玖辛奈身上留下太多痕迹，他们变得更为年长：这是显而易见的，但是他们身上溢出来的那股热情和关切跟十四年前相比并没有太大变化。

 

要说发生了翻天覆地、令卡卡西想都不敢想的变化，大概就属自己。他住在一栋 _房子_ 里，拥有前庭后院，有着完整的厨房和客厅，并且能够接待客人的房子。他和他伴侣的房子。

 

 _鸣人_ 是他的伴侣。

 

当少年和自来也出现在火影办公室时，卡卡西用了好几秒才明白他是谁。虽然他那金发、蓝色的眼睛和脸颊上的胡须印本来应当让答案昭然若揭。但在他的记忆里鸣人依然是个路还走不稳，说话含糊不清，散发着奶香的孩子，而眼前的忍者有着惊人的查克拉，阳光落在他身上都变得轻柔，他的面孔、神色和一举一动都吸引着所有人的注意力。吸引着 _卡卡西_ 的注意力。

 

年长的自己，那个混蛋，当然对他的处境毫不同情。特别是在鸣人睡下之后，他给他拿来了换洗的衣物，并给他指了浴室和卧室的位置，脸上带着那副卡卡西自己时不时用来捉弄后辈的笑容。

 

卡卡西洗完澡出来才意识到那是怎么回事：鸣人的味道。洗掉隔断剂之后，他能够清楚地在整个房子里闻到鸣人的味道。这跟幼年鸣人的气味不太一样，更像是青草和水果，中间掺杂着某种卡卡西无法辨别的成熟气味。卡卡西试图无视他味道里闻起来 _像自己_ 的那个部分。等他倒在床上，把脸埋在数量多得诡异的毯子和枕头中间时，他才反应过来那成熟的味道是怎么回事。接着他环顾四周，意识到自己正躺在鸣人收拾的巢里。

 

这份亲密让卡卡西感到不安，仿佛他无意间闯入了别人的生活。但鸣人显然没有这种困扰，他看向卡卡西的眼神是那么的清澈而信任，几乎和他两岁的时候一模一样。那份童真，卡卡西惊异地意识到，依然多少保留在十六岁的鸣人身上。即使他脖子上带着结合咬痕，气味里让卡卡西的Alpha保护本能反复亮灯。

 

 _我的Alpha是你。_ 他这么说，理直气壮、深信不疑，仿佛他的Alpha除了卡卡西不会再有别人。然而事实是十七岁的卡卡西对他来说不过是个陌生人，他不应该那样看他，好像卡卡西是他的……是他的伴侣。他早晨从楼上下来的时候，头发依然潮湿，宽松的便服展示了太多的麦色皮肤和锁骨，昨天在他的动作中透露出的迟缓和疲惫已经消失，取而代之的是卡卡西假设他日常的样子：健康、活泼，光用笑容就能点亮整个房间。卡卡西不明白 _他_ 是怎么做到的：理所当然地与这样的Omega同眠共枕，天还没亮的时候就放开他的身体，若无其事地准备出任务，仿佛这不过是再正常不过的事。更何况鸣人还散发着那股美味的、成熟的味道， _怀孕_ 的气味，哪个Alpha会在自己的伴侣怀孕的时候跑出村子？

 

好吧，他没怀孕。鸣人跟他解释了，卡卡西暗地里怀疑这个时间点里，除了鸣人之外的所有人都在等着他闹笑话，包括他自己。

 

无论如何，十四年后的自己是个幸运的混蛋。十七岁的卡卡西认为三十岁的自己也不会否认这一点。

 

在早上的意外之后，鸣人似乎下定决心想让卡卡西在这个时空感到欢迎。天知道卡卡西根本没法儿拒绝他，他的蓝眼睛和那诱人的、带着果香的青草味。卡卡西从未感到如此受蛊惑，他不敢为那欲望命名，仿佛他不贴上标签，它们就不会化为现实似的。但他同时无法忽视的事实是这个鸣人和他负责看护的 _孩子_ 是同一个人。他只有卡卡西的膝盖高，小小的手掌只能包住卡卡西的大拇指，卡卡西正在教他识字，在水门和玖辛奈无法照看他的夜晚哄他入眠，水门和玖辛奈的孩子， _鸣人_ 。

 

然而鸣人在这十四年里的变化是显著的，卡卡西跟在他身后，他正踮起脚从超市货架的高处取下味增调料，他的衣服因为抬手的动作升起，卡卡西侧着眼睛，叮嘱自己不能盯着那片裸露的皮肤看太久。

 

没错，他们在逛街。

 

卡卡西不太清楚自己是怎么稀里糊涂地答应了他的请求的，就算没有早上那出意外，他也打算重新回到火影楼，或是去找玖辛奈和自来也一起研究有什么能让他提前回去的方法。但鸣人对他的计划一点都不满意，“你就不好奇吗！”他高喊，表情好像卡卡西冒犯了他所有的通灵兽，“十四年后的木叶！后辈的忍者！一乐拉面！”卡卡西不太确定为什么最后一个也能算进去。

 

“决定了！”鸣人最终盖棺定论地指着他的鼻子，“你，跟我去逛街。反正冰箱快空了，”他解释，“而且我想要些新的枕套。”卡卡西默默地回想起堆在自己床上的那些五颜六色的枕头，决定还是不要评论。

 

有些问题还是交给年长的自己去解决比较好。

 

木叶的街道没有巨大的改变，木叶的火影岩上依然是四位火影的头像，卡卡西在跟着鸣人进入集市区时，看到了几家跟原来一模一样的店铺，当然，某些食肆和杂货店大概已经换了好几代，但一乐拉面毫无疑问地屹立不倒，街口的豆腐店和一旁的裁缝店也依然是原来的样子。海鲜铺的老板变了样子，卡卡西看了他好一会儿，才意识到那是店主年轻的儿子——上次卡卡西看见他时，他得踩着小板凳凑在案板前看他父亲工作。而卡卡西是在那个瞬间才对自己的处境产生了实感。他愣在原地，看着海鲜铺老板的儿子熟练地将内脏从三文鱼肚子里剔出来。那动作如此地平淡无奇，卡卡西不知道为什么自己会深受撼动。

 

“卡卡西君？”卡卡西回过神，看见鸣人站在他面前，手里拎着他刚刚在超市收获的食材和枕套，他顺着卡卡西的视线望向那家海鲜铺，“有什么在意的事吗？”

 

卡卡西摇了摇头。

 

鸣人眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，接着像是决定了什么似的，冲天空举起一只拳头，“好！”他冲着吵闹的街道宣布，而卡卡西惊恐地意识到他大概是那种可以跟凯合得来的类型，“去吃章鱼烧！”

 

此章鱼烧，据鸣人说，来自一家不久之前才开业的新店，前无古人、后无来者，过了这村没这店的绝世美味，“现在不吃的话就要再等十四年，太可惜了！”他这么说着，将手臂勾在他的肩膀上，把他往街尾的方向推，丝毫不在意卡卡西是个Alpha，而他是个已经结合了的Omega的事实。路上的村民似乎并不为他的行为感到惊讶，毕竟如果不仔细看，除了身高之外，十七岁的卡卡西和现在的他并没有太大差别。

 

章鱼烧的店铺藏在街尾的巷口拐角处，店面很小，只有四五个吧台座位。厨房就藏在木质的柜台后面，冒着白色的热气和令人口舌生津的滋滋声，海鲜和烧烤的味道美妙地在空气中扩散。卡卡西帮鸣人提着购物袋，待在队伍后面看他兴奋地和店主打着招呼。

 

“啊，卡卡西桑？您今天不是有任务吗？”

 

卡卡西回头，对上一双黑色的眼睛。对方似乎也有些惊讶，但接着他看到了一旁捧着章鱼烧靠近他们的鸣人，卡卡西在他的眼中看到了了然。

 

“止水桑！”鸣人向这位宇智波打招呼，他歪了歪头，看向卡卡西，又看向止水，“这位是……呃。”

 

止水笑了起来，“火影大人已经向上忍们通报了卡卡西君的情况。”他朝卡卡西点了点头，“我记得我们这个时候就认识了，毕竟我是和卡卡西桑同时进的暗部。”他抿起了嘴，像是想起了什么，“不过，说实话那个时候我们并不经常看得到对方的脸，我不确定你那时是否认识我。”

 

“我认识你，”卡卡西吐了口气，“你是‘乌鸦’，对吧？”

 

“咦，”鸣人叼着半个章鱼烧，一边咀嚼一边开口，“我以为‘乌鸦’是鼬？”

 

“我从暗部退休之后，鼬接替了我的面具。”止水解释。

 

“你退休了？”卡卡西脱口而出，“乌鸦”是他们那一辈里最优秀的暗部成员之一，负责的任务风险极高。像这样的暗部的命运，不是在岗位上牺牲，就是在岗位上牺牲，除非火影直接干预人事调动，少有“退休”一说。

 

止水耸了耸肩，侧过身向卡卡西展示他右袖上团扇的图样。宇智波的族徽大多置于身后，只有组长会将图样放在右袖上，“时间真是很厉害的东西啊，”他笑着感慨起来，听起来像是个七十多岁的老头子，“怎么样，卡卡西君，对自己未来的人生还感到满意吗？”

 

他几乎没有思考地看向鸣人，鸣人嘴里叼着章鱼烧的竹签，嘴角沾着棕色的酱汁，粉色的舌头飞快地伸出来舔掉那一抹深色。卡卡西咽了口口水。

 

“啊，抱歉，”鸣人拿下嘴里的竹签，举起一块新的章鱼烧戳到卡卡西鼻子下面，“我光顾着自己吃了，快尝一口。”卡卡西从他手中接过竹签，手指无可避免地抚过鸣人的皮肤。

 

止水笑了起来，卡卡西低着头死命盯着眼前的章鱼烧，试图从里面找到能把自己传送回十四年前的时空隧道。鸣人困惑地看着两人，不太确定刚刚发生了什么。

 

####

 

卡卡西承认，至少三十岁的他对书本依然很有品味。

 

“他”的书房在旗木宅的一楼，拥有半通明的推拉门，直接通向宅子的后院。夕阳透过格子窗照在木质的书桌上，院子里传来鸣人抖索布料的声音。他正在院子里晾晒他新收获的枕套，而卡卡西坐在书房里，假装对手上的《五大国秘史》有兴趣。鸣人伸了个懒腰，橙色的夕阳落在他的皮肤和发丝上，卡卡西几乎能看见他扇动的睫毛。

 

在告别了止水之后，鸣人把他拉到了烤肉Q。“你开玩笑吗，”他摆出一副理所当然的表情，“如果我不让小樱见上你一面，我会被杀掉的。”而卡卡西懵逼地接受了一位粉发女忍巨细无遗的问诊，情形仿佛见到了纲手再世。同时在场的还有一个面色苍白的忍者，以及宇智波家的又一位成员，“你的学生。”自称是他后辈、眼神发直的那位忍者如此介绍。而卡卡西看向那位面色冷漠、一言不发的宇智波，对方夹着烤肉，冲他挑起了眉毛。

 

他们让 _他_ 成为了一位宇智波的老师。虽然村子里有无数活跃的宇智波家族忍者，但他们把新生代的天才交给了卡卡西。曾经夺走过他们的族人的卡卡西，盗取了他们家族血继限界的卡卡西，毁掉了一双健全的写轮眼的卡卡西。

 

“七班刚建立起来的时候，我和小樱一致认为你偏心佐助。”鸣人嘴里塞着培根卷，眼疾手快地从佐井筷子下面抢走最后一片牛肉，“你给他特训，教他雷切，却把我丢给惠比寿老师！不是说他有什么不好，只是！”他控诉地用筷子指着卡卡西的脸，“小孩子的内心可是很敏感的啊，卡卡西老师！”卡卡西望着他控诉的眼神，不知道该如何应答。直到一抹笑意挂在了鸣人的嘴角，卡卡西才意识到他在捉弄他。

 

“我会注意的。”他慢吞吞地回答，用幻术遮住脸，扯下面罩给自己喂食。

 

“别听他瞎说，卡卡西老师，”小樱在桌子对面瞪着鸣人，“更何况你回去之后大概不会记得这里发生的一切，不是吗？”

 

卡卡西耸了耸肩。

 

他的七班是个不可思议的组合。卡卡西看得出鸣人、佐助和小樱各自都是要强的性格，把他们三个塞在一起，就像是拆了定时炸弹的定时器并丢到火药库里，这通常不是忍者小队的标准组合：在分配忍者小队时，成员的性格因素也是需要考虑的要素。在队伍中总是需要一个能统领全局的人，一个善于观察和调和的人，以及一个能够提出新颖观点的人。若是三个人的步调不合拍，那么他们的任务只会是一场灾难。卡卡西能轻松地看见七班的任务以一百种灾难的方式收场，可是不知道怎么地，他们现在就像个像模像样的队伍一样坐在他面前，带着两个身上有暗部气息的附加人员，以诡异而不失愉快的气氛分享着烤肉。

 

光是他还没有见他们几个小时，就在脑子里把他们当做 _他的七班_ 这一点，就足够离奇的了。

 

吃完饭已经到了下午。卡卡西被鸣人拉着又去火影楼的上忍休息室转了一圈，他（遗憾地）见到了几乎没有变样的凯，看上去老了三十岁的阿斯玛，以及唯一与时间共存亡的红。在闲聊中（更像是阿斯玛、凯和红单方面的闲聊，和卡卡西单方面的假装无视所有人），卡卡西了解到他们跟自己一起当了指导上忍，而他们带出来的后辈正在逐渐成为木叶的中流砥柱。卡卡西坐在一群中年人之间，不知道为什么自己会为他们脸上为人父母的欣慰感动。

 

鸣人和卡卡西都在上忍休息室被塞了一肚子零食，他们回到旗木宅时，两人都没有吃饭的意思。鸣人开始以惊人的准确和执着整理他的购物成果，并且完全拒绝卡卡西的参与。卡卡西怀疑这大概也跟他假孕期间的本能行为有关，但鸣人的眼神告诉他最好还是不要评价。最终卡卡西找到了“他”的书房：如果他要在这里被困三天，他最好还是给自己找些事情做。

 

“卡卡西老师！”鸣人从院子里叫他，卡卡西放下书本，寻思他是什么时候起冲他改了称呼。在昨天，他还跟水门和玖辛奈一样称他“卡卡西君”，但在今天的某个时刻，他就开始叫他“老师”。卡卡西不知道自己是否喜欢这个称呼，“老师”听上去不是他，卡卡西知道鸣人多半没有注意称呼的改变，但卡卡西总觉的他在叫别人。

 

“卡卡西老师。”鸣人推开书房的玻璃门，扫了一眼卡卡西身边堆放的书本，熟练地从中穿过，并坐到了卡卡西椅子边的地板上，仰头期待地望着他。卡卡西的眼神游移，不知道该看他的发旋、眼睛还是鼻尖，从这个方向，他能看到鸣人敞开的领口，结合咬痕在他麦色的皮肤上呈现出深色。

 

他把目光放回面前敞开的书页上，“怎么了？”

 

“你觉得怎么样？”

 

“什么？”

 

“未来。”鸣人皱了皱鼻子，“或者说现在，是你想象的样子吗？”

 

卡卡西盯着书页上的一个句号，意识到今天的一切多半都是鸣人有意为之。鸣人给人的第一印象是个大大咧咧的粗神经，但卡卡西意识到真相远不止如此。就连他两岁的时候，他都能在一瞬间判断出卡卡西的情绪：某一次，当卡卡西从一次尤为艰难的任务回来时，年幼的鸣人只看了他一眼，就抱住他的小腿不肯松手，直到卡卡西蹲下身向他稚嫩的安慰屈服。而现在的鸣人则学会了更加灵巧的手段：带他熟悉木叶的街道，结识新的伙伴并探访旧友。鸣人想要让他感到欢迎，这话绝非空穴来风。

 

“你知道我回去之后根本不会记得这些，对吧？”卡卡西叹了口气，“我的未来……让我出乎意料，但我想这是人之常情。忍者通常没有考虑将来的奢侈。”

 

鸣人皱着眉头，显然对他的答案并不满意，“可是你总考虑过吧？就算不是这么，”他张开手，比划四周，“具体的样子，也好歹有些目标？想做的事、想去的地方？”

 

卡卡西回望他，几乎为他的天真发笑。他突然明白鸣人是个在和平时期长大的孩子，他拥有卡卡西被夺走的一切：安稳的童年、关切的父母、爱他的人，对他来说理想和未来都是触手可及的东西。

 

卡卡西应该感到庆幸、感到幸福、感到欣慰：鸣人就是他们的牺牲没有白费的证据。木叶将在今后保持至少十四年的和平，她的忍者脸上挂着自豪的笑容，她的居民生活在繁荣的安全感之中。这是卡卡西与他的同僚为之流血、为之献出生命都想换来的东西，可是这个时候，面对鸣人期待的眼神，他却感觉到冰冷而愤怒。带土和琳空洞而沾满血污的脸在他眼前来回闪动。他们被夺走了一切，而 _卡卡西_ 却拥有了一个家。

 

“我没有那种奢侈。”他说，他本不想让自己的声音听上去像训斥，但他的气味已经起了变化。当鸣人握住他的手时，他才意识到自己在发抖。他甩开鸣人的手，瞬身回到暂时借给他的房间，锁上门窗，试图不去回想鸣人那担忧而痛苦的表情。

 

####

 

鸣人做了三份晚餐，是卡卡西喜欢的秋刀鱼和茄子味增汤。他自己吃了一份，给卡卡西老师留了一份，并把最后一份放到了卡卡西君的房间门口，敲了敲门。鸣人知道卡卡西君的心情自他拉他出门之后就不太对劲，他原以为让他看一看未来的样子，能够让他变得更加愉快而放松。但显然鸣人采取了错误的行动，并了解到了一个令他手心发凉的事实：十七岁的卡卡西对自己的未来没有期待。不，更准确地说，十七岁的卡卡西对自己的人生没有期待。

 

十七岁的卡卡西是个幸存者。

 

令鸣人更加难过的是他不知道该如何安慰他，如何跟他证明一切都会好起来，告诉他他不是一个人。有一瞬间鸣人甚至有过冲动，想要告诉他带土还活着的事情，只为驱散他在书房里留下的那股灼烧的味道。但就算是鸣人也明白带土的身份十分特殊，不能轻易暴露。而且鸣人并不确定由自己来揭露真相是否会起到反效果，如果卡卡西君不相信他怎么办？如果卡卡西君想要去找带土怎么办？如果他得知了真相，却又不得不把这一切忘记怎么办？对于他来说这就像是第二次失去，鸣人无法忍受他再次经历这样的痛苦。

 

僵局一直持续到夜晚，鸣人在给卡卡西留下晚餐之后出了门，想要给卡卡西君留出一些空间。他本想去找玖辛奈倾诉自己的苦恼，但半路上遇到了晚练的凯和小李。凯扫了一眼他 的神色，二话没说，就半是哄骗、半是强制地拉着鸣人陪他们在木叶跑了十五圈。

 

鸣人舒畅而疲倦地回到家，汗水浸透了他的衣服，在夜风中贴在他的后背上发凉。他从卧室的窗户回到自己的房间。他的巢闻起来安全而温暖，运动让他的身体放松，脑袋似乎也清醒了许多。他找出换洗衣物，在浴室里飞快地洗了个澡，突然感到期待而雀跃。一个计划在他脑袋里逐渐成型，他暗自笑了起来，关掉花洒，飞快地擦干身体，换上衣服。

 

 

他正站在房间里为自己鼓气，门外却响起了敲门声。他能感受到卡卡西的查克拉在门外徘徊，他咽了口口水，深深吸了口气，上前将门打开。

 

卡卡西君看见他的时候愣了愣，似乎没料到鸣人会这么快开门。鸣人对着他笑了起来，卡卡西又换上了他的暗部制服，合身的衣服显露出他的身材，不知怎么地，鸣人觉得他看上去太过单薄，“卡卡西君，”他的目光瞥向对面卧房的门口，满意地看见地上的托盘已经不见了，“刚刚——”

 

“我很抱歉。”卡卡西突然打断他，语句连成一片，仿佛他不赶快开口，这些话就会从他的嘴里逃出去一样，“我——你没有做错什么，是我反应过激了。”他垂着脑袋，不愿看向鸣人。鸣人这时候突然意识到他不必像看卡卡西老师那样仰望他，而这个卡卡西看上去是如此的……孤独，甚至是脆弱，虽然对方一定会将这种评价当成侮辱，但这个时候鸣人脑子里只有一个想法：绝不能再让他一个人待着。

 

所以当卡卡西君决定结束这场尴尬的对话，转身离去时，鸣人抓住了他的手腕，拉下他的面罩，并亲吻了他。

 

鸣人吻他的时候不必踮脚，他伸出舌头，探入卡卡西君因为惊讶而松动的唇间。他的嘴唇柔软干燥，甚至还带着秋刀鱼味。他没有回应鸣人，但也没有阻止他，鸣人哼了一声，环着他的肩膀，侧过脑袋向他暴露自己的腺体，卡卡西君在这时终于反应了过来，他按住鸣人的双臂，把他扯到一臂距离之外。

 

“你在干什么？”两个声音同时响了起来。

 

鸣人转头，看见卡卡西老师正站在窗口前。他背着补给包，衣服上带着奔波的风尘，思念和爱意如水一般溢满了鸣人的眼眶。卡卡西君无言地放开了他的肩膀，鸣人转身冲到卡卡西面前，一把抱住了他。卡卡西闻起来像隔断剂和火药，但同时也闻起来像鸣人的东西。鸣人踮起脚将卡卡西的脑袋按在自己的肩头，用鼻子摩挲他的侧颈。

 

“对不起，”他对他说，“我没有注意到。”

 

“什么？”卡卡西听起来完全疑惑了。

 

“你。”鸣人放开卡卡西，转头看向房间另一边的卡卡西君，对方正一脸不知所措地回望他，鸣人拉住卡卡西老师的手，将他扯到年轻的自己面前，卡卡西君露出了一副想要逃跑的神色。鸣人伸出另一只手臂，用半个姿势古怪的拥抱困住了他，“你是这么的孤独，我之前从来没有注意到。”

 

两个卡卡西似乎都为他的话僵在了原地，但最终是卡卡西君首先反应了过来，他后退着挣脱鸣人的手臂，“我不是他。”他坚定地望向自己，但在对上鸣人的视线时，神情却变得柔软，“你想他了，我——”

 

“——是卡卡西。”鸣人打断他，他左手拉着卡卡西老师，右手拉着卡卡西君，让他们并肩站到自己面前，然后伸手将他们再次环到自己怀里。两个卡卡西显然没有料到他会这么做，他们踉跄着跟着他的动作，两人的脑袋差点撞到一起，那场景几乎显得滑稽，“你们都是卡卡西，不是吗？”鸣人执拗地说，“而我身为你们的伴侣，却让你们感到孤独，未免也太失职了。”

 

“鸣人，”卡卡西老师在他的怀中叹了口气，伸手摸了摸他的头发，仿佛明白了什么，“你改变不了我的过去。也没有必要这么做，我已经没事了。”

 

鸣人抬起头怒视着年长的卡卡西，抓紧了卡卡西君暗部制服后面的背带，“你总是这么干，”他控诉道，“把关心你的人推开，假装自己没事，”他看向年轻的卡卡西，“我知道你现在还不明白我爱你，”他转头看向卡卡西老师，对方裸露在外的独眼正不可置信地盯着他，“但是要我对你们的痛苦视而不见，对我来说也十分折磨啊。”

 

空气似乎凝固了起来。

 

“你……”年轻的卡卡西缓慢地开口。

 

“……爱我？”年长的卡卡西补充道。

 

鸣人回望着他们两个，松开了自己的怀抱，他插着腰，说不清自己是应该感到可笑还是歇斯底里，“是的，卡卡西老师们。”

 

“噢。”卡卡西老师说。

 

卡卡西君扭头冲他挑起眉毛，“你不知道？”

 

卡卡西老师面无表情地白了他一眼。

 

鸣人看着他们两个的互动，感到自己的胸膛几乎被爱意淹没。他脸上发热，突然想起了自己之前的计划，与其说那是个计划，不如说是他的大脑在脆弱的时刻擅自播放的冲动画面。但此时卡卡西君没有戴面罩，他的下巴比起成年的卡卡西更加纤细青涩，而暗部的制服完美地展示着他上臂的线条。他想起自己刚刚吻他时他来不及反应的唇舌，突然渴望知道十七岁的卡卡西会如何亲吻。

 

“卡卡西老师们，”鸣人伸手将睡衣的扣子从胸前一颗一颗地解开，让柔软的布料从肩上滑下，“来做吧。”

 

两位卡卡西同时看向他，不过卡卡西君更像是无法抗拒地被他裸露的胸膛吸引，而卡卡西老师则对上了他的视线，鸣人坦然地回望他，等待他明白自己的心意。

 

“喂，”卡卡西君终于反应了过来，他别开视线，后退了一步，抬手试图结印离开现场，但年长的卡卡西抓住了他的手，“喂，你干什么——”

 

“你想要？”卡卡西没有看向自己，他的注意力依然全部放在鸣人身上。

 

鸣人点了点头。

 

卡卡西老师侧着眼看了卡卡西君一眼，卡卡西君明显的瑟缩了一下。鸣人看着他脸上的面具突然融化，细微的笑意从他的面罩下显现出来。

 

“这个年纪的我还没有体会过《亲热天堂》的美妙噢，”他半是警告、半是调戏地说，鸣人突然红了脸，房间里有些凉，而他赤裸的皮肤则在发烫，“而且我很确定他回去之后什么都不会记得。”

 

鸣人慢慢地上前，刻意向卡卡西君展示自己的大腿和突起的乳头——他知道他的卡卡西无法拒绝这些地方。卡卡西君的耳垂红得能滴血，他的气味中也掺杂了欲望的味道，“就今晚，”鸣人抬手，摸了摸卡卡西君嘴角的痣，“至少今晚你不会感到孤独，不是吗？”

 

在勃起的味道爆发的那一刻，鸣人知道自己赢了。他扯着卡卡西君制服上的口袋，把头埋向他颈侧没有被标记的腺体，他闻起来像雷电和熊熊燃烧的火焰，鸣人深吸了口气，欲望的气味几乎让他膝盖发软。但不知怎么地他依然觉得不够，另一具温热的身体覆在了他的背上，卡卡西老师光滑的脸颊正在摩挲他的结合咬痕。

 

“卡卡西老师，”鸣人哽咽地说，将自己的大腿挤到卡卡西君的腿间，卡卡西君闷哼了一声，身体开始不自觉地在鸣人的腿上摩擦。卡卡西老师的手掌按在鸣人的胸前，牙齿轻轻刮擦着他的标记，“卡卡西老师，隔断剂，去洗掉。”

 

“打算把我赶出派对，嗯？”他冲着鸣人的耳边吹气，鸣人能感觉到他的勃起贴着自己的股沟。两个Alpha的气味让他的小腹发热，他能感觉到自己的穴口已经开始工作，在欲望中肿胀地开合。鸣人手里依然拽着卡卡西君的制服，扭头去用舌头寻找卡卡西老师的嘴唇。他们吻得潮湿而下流，卡卡西老师扯着他的头发吮吸他，鸣人几乎感觉他是在专门为年轻的自己表演。表演显然非常成功，卡卡西君粗重的呼吸落在鸣人的脖子上，他鼓起的裤裆紧紧地贴着鸣人的大腿。

 

卡卡西老师吻得鸣人差点开始流泪才松开了他，“悠着点，”他又吻了吻鸣人的肩膀，抬眼看向年轻的自己，“别吓着他。”然后他冲向浴室，一路上粗鲁地扯掉自己的衣服。

 

鸣人手脚并用地将愣在原地的卡卡西君推到身后的床上，“他很快就会回来的，”鸣人向他保证，但卡卡西君似乎并没有为他的话感到安心。当鸣人伸手扯掉他制服背心上的系带时他绷紧了身体，似乎不确定是否应该让鸣人继续下去。鸣人使了个坏，坐在他的大腿上用自己的臀部推向他的勃起，卡卡西君一脑袋砸在床上，绷着脖子呻吟。

 

“你好敏感。”鸣人欢喜地观察道，趁他分心将他的制服背心脱了下来。他抓着卡卡西君无所适从的手，让他抚摸自己的乳头。他的手指粗糙而温暖，鸣人不禁打了个冷战，而卡卡西君则突然回过神来，用大拇指试探性地按了按他的右乳。鸣人咬着嘴唇将胸膛挺进他的手心，身体在他身上滚动，再次摩擦他的勃起。

 

“你也是。”卡卡西君低声嘀咕，用手指夹住他的乳头挤压。鸣人的胸膛发热，他能闻到自己汁水的味道。他伸手去摸卡卡西君的腰带，但卡卡西突然把自己撑了起来，按着他的腰，将鸣人的左乳送进自己嘴里。

 

鸣人差点咬到了自己的舌头，卡卡西君的牙齿刮擦着他敏感的乳头，他的口腔温热、舌头柔软，吮吸他时却毫不留情。鸣人几乎怀疑他能在自己的胸膛上留下红印，他无助地夹着卡卡西君的腰，感觉汁水留下自己的大腿。

 

“好玩吗？”卡卡西老师的声音在他身后响起，鸣人这才注意到他已经回到了床边。没有隔断剂的阻碍，鸣人能够完整地品尝他的气味——他的Alpha，强壮、忠诚、精力旺盛，鸣人屈服地倚向他的胸膛，而卡卡西君的嘴唇追随着他的动作，将牙齿移到了他的另一颗乳头上。卡卡西老师轻笑着抚摸他的小腹，用手指扯着他的短裤，探索他湿润的穴口。鸣人哼了一声，感到汁水正顺着卡卡西的抚摸更加汹涌地从他体内流出。他胸前的卡卡西君深深地吸了口气，停了下来，抬头用扩大的瞳孔回望他。

 

“你想怎么做？”卡卡西老师将下巴靠在他的肩膀上，一边将两根手指试探性地插入鸣人的穴口。鸣人抱着卡卡西君的脑袋，再次用身体按向他的勃起，“他先，还是我先？”他用鼻子摩挲鸣人的发尾，舔吻他的咬痕，“你是怎么幻想的？在我操你的同时让他操你的嘴？还是反过来？或者你想要我们轮着来？让一个Alpha操得你合不拢腿之后，你还想要第二个Alpha？”

 

卡卡西老师的手指在他体内就像是回到了家，他精准地扩张着鸣人，刺激他的敏感点，让鸣人张着嘴为他制造呻吟和汁水。卡卡西君似乎已经看呆了，他的眼神在鸣人的脸、胸膛和流水的下体之间徘徊，仿佛不知道自己应该看哪个地方。

 

“都——都想要，”在被卡卡西弄得彻底丧失理智之前，他对上卡卡西君的视线，“你觉得呢，卡卡西君？”卡卡西君像是个脱水的金鱼一样望着他。鸣人笑了起来，抬起身子将短裤从自己腿上扯下。卡卡西的手指因此离开了他的体内，他的穴肉因为空虚而收缩发痒，他粗暴地推着卡卡西君，让他退到床头，并顺手解开了他的裤子。他跪趴在床上，脑袋刚好对着卡卡西君双腿之间。他抬起屁股，俯下腰，将脸颊凑在卡卡西君湿润勃起的内裤旁深深地吸气。

 

“先进来，卡卡西老师。”他拱着腰向卡卡西老师展示自己流水的入口，他感到暴露而敞开，穴口随着他的呼吸邀请地开合。卡卡西老师发出了Alpha的低吼，温热的身体贴向他的大腿。鸣人张开嘴，拉下卡卡西君的内裤，将他的阴茎含在嘴里。

 

卡卡西君差点从床上飞了起来，他抓住鸣人头发把他往下按的瞬间，鸣人感到卡卡西老师的阴茎进入了他的身体。夹在两个Alpha之间，鸣人早就湿得不成样子，卡卡西老师没费多少劲就顶到了他的最深处。鸣人按着卡卡西君的胯骨，调整自己的咽反射，试图用鼻子呼吸。鸣人想要抬起头换气，但卡卡西君的手依然抓着他的头发，他卷起舌头舔他的柱根，想要让他放松，但卡卡西君没有丝毫反应，泪水开始从他的眼角流下来。

 

“松开。”他听见卡卡西老师说，“你弄疼他了。”

 

他脑袋上的压力消失了，鸣人抬起头，松开卡卡西君的勃起，深吸了口气，“你表现得好像之前从来没有人给你口过似的，”他抱怨，而卡卡西老师这时不轻不重地插了他一下，鸣人绷紧肩膀，感到自己的内壁不满足地吮吸着体内的异物，“等等，”他回头望向年长的卡卡西，“真的没有？”

 

卡卡西老师又操了他一下，这次比上次的力道重得多。鸣人感到自己的最深处都被他填满，他呜咽地支撑自己，发现自己的嘴刚好被顶到了卡卡西君的勃起上。他舔了舔嘴唇，抬眼看向卡卡西君，对方正咬着嘴唇看着他，满脸通红，表情甚至有些恐惧。

 

鸣人邪笑起来，对着他的视线，伸出舌头舔舐他的从他的根部一路舔到他的顶端。卡卡西君的身材还未发育完全，性器倒是和现在没有太大差别。鸣人依照卡卡西喜欢的方式含住他的头部，轻轻地吮吸，卡卡西君的身体再次在他的身下紧绷起来。

 

“放松。”卡卡西老师一边说着，一边开始不紧不慢地操他，“别抗拒他。”他火热的柱体在鸣人体内冲撞，鸣人舒服地闭上眼睛，在黑暗中拉扯卡卡西君的阴毛，抚摸他的囊袋。他用嘴巴混着卡卡西君的前液润滑他的柱身，侧过脑袋让卡卡西君光滑的头部与自己的舌头摩擦。卡卡西君的呼吸粗重，鸣人能感觉到他的脉动，他成结的部位已经开始微微膨胀。鸣人含着他的阴茎呻吟，感受卡卡西老师在他的后穴里留下相同的形状。他的撞击准确而有力，每下都让鸣人的脚趾发麻，卡卡西在逐渐加快速度，他的手指掰着鸣人的臀瓣，将他们交合的部位暴露在空气中。而鸣人拱起腰，只想被他——被他们填满，前后都含着他们的阴茎，完完全全地属于卡卡西——他睁开眼，找到卡卡西君放在床单上紧握成拳的右手，将它按到自己脑袋上。他卷起舌头，放松喉咙，把卡卡西君的顶端托在口中。

 

“鸣——鸣人。”卡卡西君虚弱的叫他，“鸣人，别停——”

 

“托着——唔——他的脑袋，”卡卡西老师一边操他一边指示，“动起来，一开始别太用力——让他适应你。”

 

鸣人等了一会儿，让身后卡卡西老师的动作带着自己吞吐卡卡西君的阴茎。在卡卡西君终于动起来的时候，他满意地吐了口气，抬起脸朝卡卡西君扇动自己的睫毛。他的动作谨慎，放在鸣人脑袋上的手也十分轻柔，显然害怕再次弄疼他。鸣人鼓励地舔他，在卡卡西君抬起的某个瞬间让身后的冲力把自己的嘴唇一路按到他的根部。他的喉咙挤压着卡卡西君的阴茎，他的呻吟和卡卡西老师落在他背后的喘息融在一起。

 

“快点。”卡卡西老师说着加快了速度，而卡卡西君的动作也变得更加大胆而粗鲁起来。他的手指按在鸣人的后脑上，一下一下地将阴茎顶到鸣人的喉咙里。鸣人被前后操得浑身发软，卡卡西老师伏在他身上，一只手撑床，一只手臂支撑着他的胸膛。卡卡西君的动作已经毫无章法，他逐渐胀起的结顶着鸣人的嘴唇。而卡卡西老师的动作却没有一丝停顿，他如机器一般精准地操着鸣人，每下都用完美的角度碾压他的敏感点。鸣人感觉自己的身体在空中漂浮，全靠身体里的两根阴茎固定在原地。Alpha的勃起的气息在他周围形成风暴，他感到迷醉而柔软，身体敏感得几乎像是进入了热潮。

 

在某一次顶弄之后，卡卡西君毫无征兆地射进了他的喉咙里。鸣人一边吞咽他的精液，一边承受着身后的冲撞。他本想握住卡卡西君的结，让他全部射到自己嘴里，但卡卡西老师在他身后低吟了一声，托着他的胸膛把他拉了起来。新的姿势让他大腿敞开地跪坐在卡卡西老师的阴茎上，交合处毫无保留地展现在卡卡西君面前。

 

这个时候卡卡西老师才开始毫无保留的操他，鸣人卖力地在他周围收紧肉壁，欣赏卡卡西君张着嘴，用深邃的瞳孔盯着他们的样子。他将自己的结握在手里，配合着卡卡西进出鸣人的频率撸动自己，精液不断地从他的顶端涌出，落到他的小腹上。

 

鸣人瘫坐在卡卡西老师的勃起上，靠着他的胸膛，让卡卡西老师全权掌握他们的欲望。他能感觉到卡卡西的结在摩擦他的穴口，而自己的高潮也在一阵阵收缩中不断逼近。他向后伸手，抓着卡卡西的头发，扬起脖子冲他展示自己的结合咬痕。但他的眼睛没有放过卡卡西君，卡卡西君的眼神似乎也被他脖子上的标记粘住了。卡卡西老师的胸膛低鸣，勃起在他的体内跳动，他进出的动作变得更加狂野。结进入他时鸣人裹着他陨落，高潮的汁水从交合处涌出，他自己的欲望和卡卡西的精液混在一起。卡卡西的阴茎在他的体内抽动，厚稠滚烫的种子标记他的内部。鸣人在他的身上因为快感扭动，但卡卡西按住了他，牙齿咬着他的标记让他承受一切。

 

“操。”卡卡西君终于开了口，鸣人抬眼看他，他的银发汗湿，黏在额头上，脸颊因为情热而可爱地潮红。他盯着卡卡西的结卡住鸣人的地方，舔了舔嘴唇，握着自己的结的手掌收紧，“那感觉怎么样？”

 

“很紧。”卡卡西老师说着又顶了他一下，鸣人哑着嗓子为他又高潮起来，“他可以在我的结上高潮很多次。”他舔着鸣人的后颈，用自己的声音和气味刺激他，“Omega的身体天生知道怎么取悦Alpha的结，他会一直这样含着我，一边高潮，一边把每一滴精液都榨出来。”而鸣人只能扳着他环着自己的手，在他的结上无助地收缩肉穴，如他所说地那样贪婪地吞入他的精液。

 

在这一阵高潮过后，鸣人俯下身，重新趴在卡卡西君身上，怜爱地舔舐他小腹上的白浊。卡卡西老师跟着他调整自己的位置，结在他的体内移动，鸣人下意识地收紧身体，感到又一波精液射入自己体内，“你一会儿可以试试，”他向卡卡西君保证，“我不介意。”

 

####

 

鸣人闻起来像成熟的桃子，汗湿的皮肤反射着金色的光芒。卡卡西进入他红肿饱胀、正在往外流精液和汁水的小穴时双手都在颤抖。他年长的自己正躺在一旁，软下的结和阴茎垂在双腿之间，似乎满足于用舌头和嘴唇猥亵鸣人的手指。

 

鸣人在他的身下低吟，双腿在他的背后交叉，将他一下全部推到鸣人体内。他将双臂撑在鸣人的脑袋两边，握紧拳头，用一切无关的杂念阻止自己当场在他的体内成结。他感到鸣人的手掌抚摸着他的脸颊和脖子，接着轻轻按了按他的后颈。他睁开眼对上鸣人的眼睛，他迷人的蓝色虹膜几乎微不可见。他顺从鸣人的指示，俯下身去吻他。

 

鸣人显然知道自己在干什么，卡卡西仓促地追逐着他的舌头，被他弄得情迷意乱、几乎无法呼吸。卡卡西怀疑其中有很多是“自己”教给他的，而鸣人现在正在将这些知识巨细无遗地交还给他。卡卡西试探性地动了动腰，鸣人低哼了一声，肉穴紧紧地咬住他，卡卡西不明白年长的自己是如何在他的体内存活。他几乎无法控制自己，阴茎仿佛拥有自己的想法般在鸣人体内律动起来。他湿润而敞开，卡卡西每下都能带出年长的自己在他体内留下的东西，让他们的交合处不断发出粘腻的水声。

 

他自暴自弃地在鸣人体内插了几下，但接着他意识到鸣人没有出声，他正偏着头望向他的伴侣，而年长的他将鸣人的食指从口中抽出来，抬眼看向他。

 

“托着他的屁股，”他懒洋洋地指示，“在偏右的地方，慢慢来，多试几次。”

 

卡卡西抿着嘴，将鸣人柔软的臀肉握在手中，把他从床上微微抬起来，试探地寻找正确的角度。在第三次抽插的时候，鸣人绷紧了身体，细微的呻吟从他的口中溢了出来。卡卡西颇受鼓舞地开始攻击那个地方，鸣人的身体和形容得一样紧，在被操到正确的地方时肉壁如同蛇一般裹着他的阴茎。卡卡西用指甲抠着他的臀肉，睁开写轮眼记录他乳头挺立、胸膛潮红的样子，他的Omega阴茎乱七八糟地吐着前液，吞吐卡卡西的地方更是又湿又脏，卡卡西听着他每一次喘气和吐息，不断地操他，操他，操他——固定在鸣人体内，留下他的种子，让他一年四季都散发着怀孕的甜香，永远都不放开他——

 

“卡卡西——啊——卡卡西君，”鸣人的手抚上他的脸颊时，卡卡西才意识到自己在流泪，而鸣人似乎并不为他的反应感到惊讶，“没事了。没事了，来——”鸣人挺身吻他，而卡卡西感到自己的结被他柔软地接纳。

 

“别离开我。”他的阴茎侵犯着鸣人的身体，但不知怎么地，卡卡西却感到脆弱而袒露。鸣人的穴如同柔软的襁褓接纳着他的暴力和黑暗，他的疼痛和孤独，他靠在鸣人颈边，渴望地舔着他的结合咬痕，感到自己的腺体在微微作痛。鸣人的内壁压榨着他的精液，但他甚至没有心情沉浸于第一次结住一个Omega的快感，“别离开我。”他再次祈求，而鸣人的手臂温暖地抱住了他。

 

“没事的，卡卡西君。”鸣人的手指抚摸着他的后背和头发，“我一直都在，记得吗？”他侧过头，卡卡西顺着他的目光看向年长的自己。如果卡卡西没有看错的话，对方似乎也跟自己一样受到了某种触动，他手里依然握着鸣人的手指，轻轻吻了吻他的指尖。卡卡西的目光落在了他的颈侧，他的腺体被半隐藏在头发之下，咬痕的深色微微显露出来。

 

年长的卡卡西望向他，接着对他笑了起来。他放下鸣人的手，凑到卡卡西面前，扬起脖子，如同屈服于伴侣那样向他展示鸣人的标记。卡卡西颤抖地闭上眼睛，虔诚地吻了吻那个地方。

 

年长的卡卡西退开来，他身下的鸣人脸上露出了得意洋洋的表情，好像赢得了什么战役，卡卡西没有错过他脸上的潮红和微张的嘴唇。

 

“等卡卡西君出来之后，我要再操你一次。”他年长的自己宣布，俯身用舌头色情地舔舐鸣人的肩膀，“接着我会塞住你，让你含着我们的东西直到我们两个都恢复。然后我想要你的嘴，而卡卡西君可以在那个时候操你，你觉得怎么样？”

 

鸣人和卡卡西同时咽了口口水。卡卡西情不自禁地将结更深地顶到鸣人身体里，感觉自己再次射了出来。

 

“棒极了。”鸣人晕乎乎地说。

 

年长的卡卡西显露出一个危险的笑容，“我的Omega值得最好的。”

 

####

 

在几百公里外的雨之国边界，宇智波带土回想起自己的临别赠礼，自满地微笑起来。

 

 

**END**


End file.
